Holiday
by FandomNonsense
Summary: While Newt's mind thought about the package in his hand, it became clear to him why everyone around him was in such a frenzy. It was Christmas Eve, and Newt longed to be with his friends. (Part 2 of my Laughter Lines Series)
1. The Book

**(A/N): This story follows my story "Homeward Bound" but can be read without reading that one first. Also, I'm gonna add a little disclaimer that I started writing this way before it clicked with me that the Goldsteins are Jewish. . .**

* * *

 **Chapter One  
The Book**

 _December 24, 1927_

The early evening air was frostbitten and rather blustery when the large passenger ship finally drifted into port that Christmas Eve. Heavy snowflakes – thick and white – danced whimsically on the breeze in the brisk air, covering every surface in an icy, pale blanket. The ship's arrival in America had been originally scheduled for the 23rd of December, but due to the amount of snow back in London, the date had been delayed a day.

Newt zealously took his place on deck, feeling a sense of déjà vu overcome him. Just over a year had passed since he'd last stood aboard a steamship, gazing across the harbor at the glistening skyline of New York City. What a welcomed sight it was. He had longed for that cityscape every day since he'd been away. Fore somewhere between the jungle of towering structures and congested streets his friends were waiting for him; unaware of his return.

A change in the wind sent an array of snow twirling around him, frantically. His last visit had been during the early parts of the month, before Mother Nature could show her true self in the winter season. Despite the buttoned coat and thick scarf coiled around his neck and mouth, a chill rustled through him. He didn't pay any mind to it though; the cold had never given him much grief, and the wizard was far too excited to let something as tenuous as the weather dampen his spirit.

As the ship drew nearer to the dock, the people on board started their usual clamor as well as the disorganized process of un-boarding. Newt observed them as he often did with Muggles gathering in groups – bearing with them family and belongings in such a rushed manner, he wondered what so urgently needed their attention to cause such behavior. His fellow witches and wizards were also guilty of the same act, but the non-magical folk always seemed far less discreet about their need for haste. Newt never rushed things if he could avoid it; it was a lesson he'd learned from his mother long ago, one that he carried into everything he ever did. He had found that patience often granted greater reward than haste.

The wizard waited a far distance behind his fellow passengers, carrying only his magical case and a wrapped parcel tied with a vibrant red ribbon. The brown parchment casing was etched with sketches of fantastic beasts and plants, along with a few notes and incantations. The writing was scribbled in a whirlwind, and practically unreadable without close study. The drawings, however, held their time showcased in the amount of astonishing detail bestowed upon them. Newt had spent a lengthy amount of his trip across the sea tucked away inside of his case with his creatures doing as he always did. When he wasn't working with them, feeding them, playing with them, or even teaching them, he was in his shack sketching on the wrapped bundle he now held. The overnight success of the first volume of his monster manual – of sorts – won the endorsement of a second volume. The Minister himself had been the one to deliver the news to the Magizoologist. Thus, the package had also fallen victim to the muses in his mind and now bore with it the start of his additional manuscript. With all the brainstormed ideas scratched onto the brown paper, his mind was already a flutter with possible material that could fill the pages of his next compendium.

While Newt's mind thought about the package in his hand, it became clear to him why everyone around him was in such a frenzy. It was Christmas Eve, and not just that - it was already well into the evening on Christmas Eve thanks to the delays at the beginning of the voyage. Like him, they were eager to be rid of the cramped confines of the vessel – with its mediocre meals and questionable cleanliness. The mainland was a shining beacon of joy for everyone ready to spend what remained of the late afternoon with their family and friends. For Newt, he longed to be with his friends, too. When it came to family, he sometimes felt as if his puzzle pieces didn't fit quite right. Most people found him awkward and even annoying - his family wasn't an exception to that. His mother was who he'd miss most while he was away. Magical creatures captivated her just as much as him. When she'd learned he was writing a book on how to care for them, she was through the roof with joy. His father was a different story. He was proud of his youngest son's accomplishments -something he told Newt often. However, he always seemed far prouder of Theseus. Newt's older brother was a triumphant war hero, honored student, and apparently a quite sought-after bachelor in the wizarding community back home. His brother's achievements never bothered him, though. Newt didn't have the temperament to be regarded as a famous hero of war in the wizarding world; alternatively, any world for that matter. He was glad for the success of his book, welcoming readers to ask about his amazing creatures, and was content being Theseus' little brother, the author. Any more attention would undoubtedly leave him muddled and anxious.

Newt sighed, dismissing the thought of his family. He would see them again soon enough, and when he did at least he could tell them about his Christmas in America.

A deep horn bellowed through the wintry air, alerting everyone that the ship was only moments from making port. Coincidently, the noise seemed to spur on the travelers even more. Their avidity to leave increased tenfold, and everyone scrambled about with even more energy than before. A set of shoulders bumped into him, jostling the case in his hand as a man discourteously attempted to get closer to the front of the line. Newt steadied himself and his case, checking to make sure the man's rude gesture hadn't caused the latches of his magical case to fling open. There was no way he was going to let a repeat of his last visit keep him from seeing his friends. He very much wanted not to spend his time in New York hunting his mischievous magical creatures.

A sudden jolt rocked the ship, causing everyone to cheer – some even clapped – because it was finally official; they'd made it across the Atlantic and to New York City. The crowd started filing off, bottlenecking into two separate lines. Newt quickly chose a channel and shuffled along with the rest of the masses. Another gust of wind whirled around him, carrying a dozen more white flakes in a rapid spiral above his head. With a relaxed smirk, he watched the frozen crystals flitter until they were lost among the other swirling flakes of snow. He alone relished in the moment, unrushed and unconcerned. He was content and hopeful with what this small adventure would bring.

The line continued its sluggish pace, slowing even more due to the officers checking papers and luggage a few yards ahead. The methodical process was upsetting many of the people around him; their animosity was easy to read from their twisted faces and ill-tempered remarks. Surely they'd all been informed previously about customs and baggage check. All Newt could do was shake his head at their absurd behavior and ignore them. Their foul moods would not darken his.

When it came to Newt's turn he floundered momentarily with getting his case onto the table in front of him. The core problem was the package; it tied up his free hand that he usually used to guide the heavy case in such situations. The officer, who already looked bored with his job, didn't offer any assistance. Eventually, with a labored grunt, Newt managed to work the case into position, tucking the parcel under his arm.

"Papers," the unhelpful official demanded monotonously. Newt barely got his luggage in its rightful place when the man asked for his passport.

"Yes, umm…" Newt fidgeted around inside the inner pockets of his blue coat until he found his visa. He presented the small booklet to the man in uniform who characteristically snatched it from him rudely. The officer eyed the papers, peering at Newt every so often. The taciturn gawks were making the wizard somewhat uneasy.

"First time here?" he asked.

Newt shook his head, refusing to meet the man's eyes, "No."

He was reissued his passport a moment later.

"Open the case," the officer ordered, again sounding uninterested. Newt hastily obliged, secretly switching the magical charm and making the contents of the case appear far less exciting and troublesome. The man scarcely glanced at the mundane possessions inside before closing the lid and moving to his next question. "What's in the package?"

"A book," he told the official, looking at him under his lashes.

Without another word the officer waved him on, not even waiting until Newt was clear of the station to start questioning the people who'd been rudely waiting behind him. Newt could breathe a little easier knowing once again he'd made it through customs with his tricky case. However, as he stood out of the way of others like he always did, he remembered he wasn't quite free yet.

Well over a month prior to beginning his spontaneous journey back to America the wizard used his connections at the Ministry to make contact with someone at MACUSA. Due to the country's strict laws against magical beast ownership, it was technically a crime just stepping off the boat with his case. The law made it arduous for him to be in New York out of fear of being arrested and his creatures taken from him again. However, circumstance was on his side and because of his actions the previous December Newt had some pull. Not only had he aided in the capture of a nefarious dark wizard, he'd remedied the problem of obliviating an entire city. As such, the head of MACUSA felt indebted to him. When he inquired about returning to the land of the free, those in command granted him - and only him - a special permit that allowed him to take his case of magical creatures with him anywhere in the country.

"You must be Mr. Scamander," a man in a long coat and worn brown fedora said as he approached with an outstretched hand.

"Hello, yes," Newt awkwardly returned the handshake.

"I recognize you from your wanted posters," the man added.

Newt frowned, his brows knitting together. That was one of the more obscure introductions he'd been given - and he'd traveled around the world. "And you must be from MACUSA."

The man nodded as he brandished a folder with Newt's name stamped across it in bold red lettering. The lone folder stimulated a daunting official illusion that made the object seem far more intimidating than it actually was. As he handed it over, he began a rather rehearsed speech. "Everything you need is inside this, including your wand permit." The man paused and leered at the case in the Magizoologist's hands. "You are also strongly advised not to let _that_ out of your sight during the length of your stay in this country. If any animal escapes, causing a disturbance, you will be stripped of your special license and ordered to leave the country at once." The man's caustic eyes bore into Newt's fiercely. "Is that clear Mr. Scamander?"

Newt looked just past the man, still finding it hard to focus on his intimidating stare, and seized the folder. "Yes." For the time being, the wizard with the case of magical creatures tucked the documentation away inside the inner breast pocket of his blue coat until he could find a more secure place once he was settled.

"Do you have any questions?" the nameless MACUSA agent queried. Newt shook his head.

"Then enjoy your stay, and Merry Christmas," the man's harsh exterior fell away into a smile as he tipped his hat and made for the street just past the overhang.

"Sir!" Newt immediately realized he did have a question, although he was unsure the man would have an answer for him. He quickly jogged the distance to meet the man while the tails of his blue coat whipped behind him in the wind. "Sorry I do have a question, actually."

This time Newt met the man's eyes, feeling less intimidated. "You wouldn't happen to know how to get to Tina Goldstein's residence from here would you? She works at MACUSA as well." The agent made it obvious by the blank expression on his face that he hadn't the foggiest who she was, which Newt wasn't surprised by. The likeness of him knowing of Ms. Goldstein was slim. The Ministry employed thousands of witches and wizards - even Newt could only, honestly name a handful of them – let alone tell where any of them lived. He almost felt foolish for asking.

Fortunately, the wizard was kind and apologized that he couldn't be more helpful. He even offered to take Newt to MACUSA to look up her information.

"Hang on," Newt fiddled around in his coat pocket for a moment before removing a small scrap with an address penned on it. "Ah, this should be it," he grinned at the piece of parchment in his hand. "I looked her up through the Ministry's record of MACUSA employees. Thought one of my Occamies ate it."

The serpentine creatures had a nasty habit of gobbling up anything in his pockets when he carried them with him. He'd lost more than a couple train tickets that way. Newt's comment about Occamies appeared to puzzle the wizard for a moment. However, a tick later he whistled with a raised hand and a Muggle taxi stopped at the curb.

"This will get you there faster, and out of this snow." The man opened the vehicle door, gesturing for Newt to get in with an incline of his head. While Newt quite enjoyed the snow, riding beat walking in any situation, especially when he was lugging a heavy case and gift with him. There was no telling how far the dock was from the Goldstein residence, which meant taking some form of transportation was in his best interest. The Magizoologist thanked the wizard for his assistance and stumbled inside the cab. Muggle transport wasn't something he'd grown accustomed to; not a taxi cab at least. In his travels he'd ventured on many trains and ships, but rarely did he ever find himself in an automobile. The ride was a tad bumpy, and the car's engine snarled erratically as the vehicle chugged down the brick street. Newt enjoyed the drive nonetheless. He sat quietly in the rear of the two-rowed cab, staring out the windows and onto the streets and buildings as they passed by. The wizard had not really been able to fully take in the magnificence of the bustling metropolis during his last stay, which he wouldn't allow himself to miss this time. This time around it was difficult to not to notice the city's glittering ambience, amplified greatly by the Christmas season. Every storefront was adorned with thick evergreen garlands twisted with red ribbon, chock-full of silver and gold ornaments. Some shops even had lighted displays with large festive trees ornately decorated in the front windows. There was a sort of whimsical, almost magical, feel to it all, especially with the snow quietly falling.

Newt felt the case in his lap joggle, causing him to check the latches again. "Shh," he sighed tilting his head close to the case. "Dougal, we had a chat this morning, remember? Now please go check on the dragon eggs."

"You say something, Mister?" the cab driver shouted over the tutting of the engine.

Newt had almost forgotten he wasn't alone. "No, sorry."

The man at the wheel shrugged, offering no reply, and Newt's gaze drifted back out the window beside him. Outside a shadow had fallen due to the high reaching buildings surrounding him, or perhaps due to the lateness of the hour. Whatever the reason, the streetlights had come on, making the blanket of snow glitter blue and silver in the false light. The taxi took another turn and began to slow.

"Are we getting close?" Newt asked, noticing the swift decrease in speed. The driver shook his head and forced the car to the curb.

"No, sir. Sorry to say this is as far as I can take you. Snow's fault, I'm afraid. It's making it hard to steer."

Newt's lips pressed into a hard line, "Could you tell me how much farther it is then, please?"

The driver nodded and pointed him the right direction. Before gathering his things, Newt drew out a handful of American Muggle currency and asked what the fare was.

"It's Christmas Eve," the cab driver waved a hand dismissively. "Keep your money son, and go spend it on that girl youse goin' to see."

Newt froze, puzzled. "How—"

"The gift," the driver turned in his seat and smiled at the wizard. He was an older gentleman, with an ashen scraggly beard and generous blue eyes. "Only reason a fella like you'd travel all the way from where eva' youse from, on this holiday, with a single package."

Newt was slightly taken aback by the man's accurate deduction, but managed to match his kind smile. "Yes, well, um," he struggled to reply. "Thank you, and Happy Christmas."

Newt stood with his feet almost completely enveloped in snow when he got out of the cab, reading the address he had copied onto the paper in his hand. It didn't help much, but the cab driver's instructions insisted he was only four blocks away from Tina and Queenie's apartment. The thought forced a lump in his throat, and with it came uncertainty. _Maybe the sisters don't want to see me_ , his mind taunted.

He started off in the direction that the kind driver told him, trying to steel his resolve. The buildings all looked the same, but strangely different. He thought about asking a few people who were walking ahead of him if they were aware of the Goldstein's neighborhood and could escort him there, but opted to try it on his own. On so many occasions before, he'd trekked through forests and mountains with no one to guide his way; but New York was a different kind of jungle, and completely foreign to him.

 _I only sent Tina one or two letters the entire time I was away, after all_...his doubts returned as he walked, plaguing his mind once more.

In his own defense, Newt's lack in letter writing was due to his tremendously heavy workload at The Ministry. Then, after the publication of his book, he'd become the 'go- to' wizard where magical creatures were concerned. People from everywhere, from South-East Asia to the North Pole, looked to him for advice. Wherever a department of magical creatures was having trouble, he was the first one they sent to help. Newt had even spent the last three months in Hungary working with dragons - writing hadn't been exactly at the top of his to-do list. He only hoped Tina would understand once he'd had time to explain himself.

Newt wandered down an avenue, and the buildings started to look somewhat recognizable. He stopped and eyed the piece of paper again. The letters and numbers were difficult to make out in the dim light, but he still was able to match the street name. Tina and Queenie's apartment wasn't far. He continued at a snail's pace, making sure to check the numbers of each building he passed.

Like many of the shops the cab had passed earlier, the windows and doors of the apartment buildings were decorated with colorful ribbons, lights, and garlands. One display in particular, caught his eye. Two windows on the fourth floor of a nearby building were done up elaborately with wreaths, garlands and even the increasingly popular and expensive electric lights. To a passing Muggle the display would serve as any other manifestation of holiday cheer, but Newt's keen wizarding eye caught the slow floating motion of the candles as they fluctuated ever so slightly in the center of the wreaths in each window.

The supernatural décor helped him locate the correct building, as he doubted very much another magical family lived nearby. As he thought, the numbers on his paper coordinated perfectly with his sought-after destination. He quickly crossed the barren street, kicking up fluffs of snow as he ran.

Newt idled at the door a moment recalling an usually important detail about Tina and Queenie's building; the property owner didn't allow men on the premises. Whatever the reason was for the rule, the wizard wasn't about to let a Muggle landlady stop him from seeing his friends - especially since he'd traveled halfway around the world to do so. Looking over his shoulders, he removed his wand and unlocked the door with a quick spell uttered under his breath. The old door creaked a bit as he tiptoed inside the entryway, allowing the force of the door to close it behind him. With every step, he tested the wooden slats to find the ones that wouldn't cry out under his weight. Newt was prudent to calculate each movement, a tedious task, but so far affective. _If only I could turn invisible like Dougal,_ he thought.

The stairs came next, which proved to be more of an arduous task than the entry had been. Every single one he pressed his foot on made a foul noise that reverberated in the soundless corridor - he was sure at any moment he would be given away. By the time he'd made it to the fourth floor, he'd worked up a sweat, but could see the door to the apartment from where he stood. Still, an ocean of old wooden floor branched out before him as a reminder he wasn't out of the water yet. Again he tested each wooden plank before placing a step, one after another, and another, and another, until (after what felt like a lifetime) he stood face to face with the Goldstein's door.

He waited for a moment, catching his breath and fixing his hair, still somewhat damp from the snow. Another wave of doubt crashed through him. Not once in the few letters Tina had sent him had she made mention of wanting to see him again. There was a strong possibility she stopped sending letters because he couldn't find the time to reply, and was upset with him. Maybe his lack of response hurt her, making her think he didn't want to see her again. The thought chilled him. Causing her grief was the last thing he wanted to do.

Before he could even bring his hand to knock on the door, it flung open to reveal Queenie. Tina's sister was smiling ear to ear – her rosy lips stretched tightly across her face as she quickly towed Newt over the threshold and into her arms. The swiftness of her embrace caught him off guard, and he struggled to return the hug without coming off as dismayed or flustered.

"I knew you'd be here for Christmas," she told him as she let go.

Queenie's mood calmed him a bit. He doubted very much she would be so welcoming if her sister was in any way upset with him. Newt produced a smile. "You look very festive." Queenie's scarlet dress shimmered in the lustre from the fire with its many sequins and beadwork. The vermilion fabric matched the heels she wore, and there were pieces of holly in her golden curls.

"Oh," she pirouetted side-to-side letting the light material swivel around her slender frame. "Thanks!" She moved to take his coat and scarf. "Teenie's gonna be so happy to see you." She hung the coat on the rack by the door and gestured again, this time to make himself at home. "She's been thinking about you an awful lot lately," Queenie told him with a wink, smiling again. "And you brought her a copy of your book! You're sweet!"

Newt's cheeks grew warm, and he flashed a reserved smile. It would take him time to get used to her level of vigor as well as her ability to read minds. Hopefully she'd respect his privacy as best she could while he was visiting.

"Newt?"

A familiar voice called from the other room, and the wizard turned to see who spoke his name.

"Newt, is that you?!"

Another wave washed over him, this time shock, realizing to whom the voice belonged.

"Jacob…?" Newt's mouth dropped open slightly as bewilderment overtook him. His mind raced to find a sensible explanation as to why and how Jacob Kowalski could be standing in the Goldstein's apartment. "I'm sorry, how do you re—"

"We ain't sure how," Queenie interjected with a half shrug.

"It's all a bit foggy to be honest," Jacob waved his hand in front of his face as he spoke. "But it gets clearer the longer I'm around the girls."

Newt wasn't sure what to say, instead gawking at his Muggle friend with the inkling of a pleased smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. He had not anticipated Jacob being there, but was thrilled he was. Until that moment the wizard figured he'd never see him again, or at least in a way where Jacob knew him as well. How Jacob was able to recall his past encounters with them was a mystery to Newt. Having to obliviate Jacob was almost as heart-wrenching as having to give up his Thunderbird, Frank.

"It's good to see you again, Jacob," Newt finally said.

"Yeah, you too," his Muggle friend grinned.

"Take a seat, honey," Queenie told Newt after a beat. "Tina should be home any minute," the blonde witch took Jacob by the hand and skipped off behind the sliding door, returning with boxes containing all sorts of ornaments.

Newt sat down on the bench like sofa and chose not to impede on their tree decorating. He did as he did best and simply observed, soaking in his surroundings. The convivial furnishings made the small apartment so much more cozy and sprightly. Colorful stockings floated just near the mantel of the fireplace. Garland clung to every window and doorway. The table was graced with a crimson lace tablecloth with an emerald-green runner in the center. In the middle of the table was a bushel of evergreen branches filled with red holly berries and three, fat golden candles. The Christmas tree was a spectacle in itself. It wasn't the largest, nor the fullest tree, but its ornate garnishes made it shine twice as bright as any tree he'd ever seen. An enchanted snow fell on the branches, melting away as more of the magical snow fell to replace it. Carols played over the radio and the soft popping of the flickering fire added to the spirit of the space, making Newt feel warm and welcome. He couldn't help but to smile as he absentmindedly tapped his fingers on his knee to the beat of the music as he waited for Tina to return.

His pulse quickened at the thought, and he grew nervously excited. It was a feeling the wizard wasn't sure he'd felt before, but it washed over him like waves over sand. Queenie mentioned that her sister had been thinking about him a lot recently, which he assumed was a good thing. It would taste a lie to say he hadn't thought about Tina numerous times over the past year. She had made a considerable impression on him during their short adventure together, and he found himself longing for more time with her.

The sound of the entry door opening stole Newt's attention as Tina strode into the room. She looked just as he remembered, this time kissed by snow. Her short, dark hair was wind swept and sprinkled with fluffy white flakes that had refused to melt away. The pale skin of her face was blistered pink from the gusty cold-weather outside, and a noticeable chill rattled through her as she hung around the door with her hands hidden in her pockets.

"I hate working Christmas Eve," she groaned, stomping the snow off her shoes. Tina wrestled out of her coat and hung it, unknowingly next to Newt's, continuing her rant. "Some idiot was selling fake wand permits down by the docks. I would've gotten him sooner if it hadn't started snowing."

The dark-haired witch was so engrossed with telling her sister about her day that she had yet to realize Newt was in the room, which he used to his advantage. Jacob or Queenie stayed silent as he silently slid behind Tina, the package in his hands. Tina must have sensed by the excited look on her sister and Jacob's face that something was different. Newt's heart was pounding - it was the moment he'd been looking forward to for over a year. He only hoped that he wouldn't somehow mess it up.

Tina was mid-sentence when she followed Queenie's gaze; immediately her jaw went slack and no sound came from her parted lips. Her brown eyes glistened, and for a moment it appeared as though she was going to cry. The shock on her face slowly morphed into a smile, and Newt felt the weight on his shoulders melt away. He took a half-step closer, handing over his gift to her.

"Happy Christmas," his face flashed red, only for a moment, as he met her wide eyes.

Tina slowly reached for the package, but didn't once blink or move her eyes from his.

"Newt…" was all she was able to muster.

Just hearing her say his name was enough to make his smile widen. "I promised I'd bring you a copy when I'd finished," his tone was soft as he spoke.

Tina's focus fell to the gift in her hands. She turned the parcel over and around, studying all the words and illustrations carefully. The amount of them was almost embarrassing, Newt thought , but Tina seemed absolutely entranced by the random doodles. She moved to the ribbon once she'd laid eyes on all the drawings and gently untied the red string. It fell to the floor in a coiled heap by her feet as she began ripping away the brown parchment in frayed pieces.

Tina peered at the book cover for a long while, delicately running her fingers over the embossed gold lettering. "The title…"

"Yes, it's the one you suggested at the docks," Newt said, watching her face carefully. "I hope you don't mind that I used it. Truthfully, I'd been trying to think up a title for months, and nothing stuck as well as your idea," he nervously put his hands in his pockets waiting for her to respond.

"It's perfect," she smiled.

"I thought so, too," Newt murmured.

He took another step closer to her, opening the book to the first page and pointed to the publishing details. "It's a first edition, first one off the press."

Usually the author kept the first printed copy, but Newt felt it was more important he give it to Tina. The Magizoologist didn't care if his own copy was the very first one printed or the last. What was important to him, however, was that her copy be just as important as her.

The tiniest trace of tears welled in her eyes again as she flipped through the pages, stopping on all the creatures she recognized. "The Niffler!" a half-laugh escaped her mouth as she read through the animal's description. Her expression changed slightly when her eyes landed on the hand-drawn image of the plump creature. "Did you do all the illustrations? Like on the paper?"

Newt nodded, "Bit of a hobby of mine."

"They are _very_ good."

Queenie and Jacob moved closer, wanting to investigate the book as well. Newt had almost forgotten the two of them were in the room,– consumed in the moment he was sharing with Tina.

"You are quite the artist," Jacob sounded proud.

"I'll say," Queenie agreed.

Tina gently shut the book and clutched it tightly to her chest happily. "Thank you. So much," she looked at Newt fondly.

He nodded, "You're welcome, Tina."

Newt and Tina remained by the door for a long while without saying another word. All the apprehension he had built up in his mind was gone the moment she smiled at him. The moment stretched into a thousand more, leaving him in a strangely euphoric mood. Every insecurity had fallen away the second she entered the room and said his name. She was all he was focused on; not Queenie or Jacob over by the tree, nor the upbeat song on the radio. Tina was the only person in the room to him.

"When did you get here?" she finally asked.

"Um, the boat docked an hour or so ago, I think. It was supposed to arrive yesterday, but the weather caused a bit of a delay back home," Newt scratched the back of his head. "Took me a while to get here though; first time in a Muggle taxi." Tina laughed, still looking at him.

A frown formed on the wizard's face as he spoke again. "I also wanted to apologize for, err, never writing back - apart from those first few letters." Even though Tina didn't appear to be upset with him for any reason, he would've been upset with himself if he didn't apologize for being such a poor pen pal. "I've been in Eastern Europe the past three months working with dragons—"

Tina shook her head, "You don't have to apologize." She shrugged lightly, "I knew you'd probably have your hands full once this got published." The witch gestured to the book she still held securely to her chest.

"Sorry," Jacob cut in. "Did you say dragons? You were working with dragons?"

Newt looked over to his friend with a nod. "Hungarian Horntails to be exact. There's a group of wizards there that keep a sanctuary for them. It started after the war for all those orphaned from battle." A grin spread across Jacobs face, much like the one Newt remembered him having the first time he'd traveled into the magical case the last time he'd been in New York.

The apartment grew silent for a moment before Queenie's singsong voice filled the air. "Anyone getting hungry?" she removed her wand with a fluid motion and everyone replied with a chorus of 'yes'.

* * *

 **(A/N): I love hearing your guys' thoughts!**


	2. The Bakery

**Chapter Two  
The Bakery**

Queenie's Christmas Eve feast was one of the top three meals Newt had ever had the pleasure of eating; falling second only to the great feast his first year at Hogwarts. Third was a meal of non magical insects he'd eaten in the jungle of South America with a tribe of wizards he'd met while studying magical birds. The odd meal made his top three solely because, at the time he hadn't eaten anything in days and was pleasantly surprised how good bugs tasted under the right circumstances. Thankfully Queenie's meal was blessedly free of crawling critters. For just the four of them she'd prepared a ham with a rich honey-glaze that was so tender it fell from the bone. It had an apple and walnut stuffing with dried apricots, and raisins. In the middle of the table sat a bowl overflowing with fluffy mashed potatoes infused with garlic and rosemary, and a hearty green-bean casserole in a savory sauce of caramelized onions and mushrooms. To top it all off she'd prepared blueberry and peach coffee cake and Jacob's favorite strudel. With the fresh bread Jacob brought from his bakery, their banquet was fit for a king.

"You got your bakery, then?" Newt asked, tearing off a piece of bread and popped it in his mouth. He wasn't about to bring up that it had been him that gifted the case full of silver Occamy shells; he'd never been one to boast.

"Yes!" Jacob's tone was thick with excitement.

The group of friends exchanged stories as they ate their delicious dinner. Tina gossiped about all her recent arrests and how elated she was to be an Auror again. Jacob told them about his bakery, how much he loved it, and how successful the business had been for him. Newt even happily discussed his recent travels, as well as the creatures he'd had the opportunity to work with for the first time. It was such a nice feeling to be catching up with people who he genuinely connected with. He didn't have many friends at the Ministry, and lived alone apart from his creatures; so he welcomed the wholesome interaction. Until that moment, he'd almost forgotten how splendid human company could be under the right circumstances. The wizard was able to talk _with_ his friends instead of _at_ them, like with his creatures.

"So," Tina started, looking across the table to Newt. "Does your family not celebrate Christmas?"

The Magizoologist swallowed his food quickly and looked up from his plate, confused by the sudden topic change. "No, they do," he wasn't sure where to begin with discussing his family.

"I'm just surprised you chose to spend it with us and not them is all," Tina's words flowed from her lips with a curious softness. Her surprise was validated. After all, Newt had spent almost two holidays in the field at work, then chose to spend one more away in the company of friends.

"You don't get along with them." Queenie's question sounded more like a statement.

"In a sense," Newt stated, matter-of-fact. "It's not as harsh as that, though. My mother and I get along quite well. She and I both love magical creatures, you see." The thought of his mother surrounded with all of her Hippogriffs back home made him smile. "My father and brother can be the tricky ones on occasion."

"Oh," Queenie grinned, reading Newt's mind again. "Your mom seems so lovely."

Newt took a bite of his meal and didn't say more until he swallowed. "Mmm yes, I stopped to see her all before I left. Mum was actually very pleased I was coming to see you again." His eyes landed on Tina, who looked away bashfully from the wizard's sudden glance.

"Well, I'm glad she approved of your trip," the dark-haired witch said quietly, with a light smirk.

An impish grin parted Queenie's lips as her light-blue eyes glanced at both of them, obviously knowing something they didn't. Conversation lulled as the group continued their delicious meal. Considering the amount of food that had been prepared for the four of them, much of it was gone. Had it not been for the tiny chirp coming from Newt's vest pocket, none of them would've looked up from their plates. A moment later the Bowtruckle emerged looking as though he had just woken up.

Newt smirked as Pickett crawled down his forearm, "Sleep well, did you?"

Pickett yawned and nodded, making the leafy sprouts on his head sway.

Jacob's eyes grew wide at the sight of the Bowtruckle. "I remember that little guy," he sounded like an excited child. "Pickett, right? That's his name."

"Mmhmm." Newt bobbed his head and he looked at the creature. "Do you remember Jacob?"

Pickett looked around the table before pointing his long twiggy fingers to the man sitting next to Newt. "Yes, good."

With the move of Newt's outstretched arm, Pickett crawled over and placed himself on Jacob's shoulder. The Muggle froze as the creature inched up his arm, letting out a nervous little chuckle. Jacob relaxed when the Bowtruckle sat down and chirped happily.

"Hey buddy," the Muggle grinned at the creature. Pickett returned the smile.

Newt observed Jacob as he talked to the Bowtruckle. He was so at ease with the strange little creature, it was as if he'd never had his memories taken from him. On his journey around the world, the Magizoologist had learned that Muggles didn't usually take too well to magical creatures. It was hard enough for them to grasp that magic existed; throwing a completely new slew of animals into the mix only seemed to upset them further. Jacob was different, however - a trait that Newt admired. The Muggle invited the knowledge of strange and fantastic beasts, which is what made him so special.

"What exactly do you remember before you stepped into that rain?" Newt had been itching to ask that question since he'd arrived.

Jacob's head cocked to one side and his lips pursed as he thought. "Well, let me see…" his eyebrows knit together. "I remember a lot of faces - the three of you, mostly…this little guy right here," he pointed to Pickett. "Don't you live in a suitcase?" He looked at Newt with an arched brow.

"Sort of."

"Yea, okay. And inside is where you keep all your magic animals. Like the uh, invisible one…"

Newt smirked fondly, "Dougal."

"And the snake birds…?"

"The Occamies," Newt corrected.

"That's right. One of them hatched in the bank the day we met." The smile on Jacob's face faded slightly as if he remembered something not as pleasant. "What about the little guy who likes to steal things?"

"The Niffler," the wizard told him.

"You still got that little thief?" Jacob's face soured.

Newt shrugged, with a light hearted sigh. "He is a bothersome little bugger, I admit, but I can't seem to bring myself to part with him." There was no doubt that, for his size, the Niffler was the most unmanageable of all his creatures. That, however, didn't in the slightest hinder how Newt felt about him. The wizard had recently picked up the habit of hiding inexpensive knick knacks around the interior of his case in order to keep the little plunderer busy and hopefully away from the outside world. So far, it was working. "Is that all you can remember?" Newt asked after a moment.

Jacob nodded with a shrug. "There was an eagle, I think. Everything else is a little hazy."

Newt felt his heart sink a little at the vague mention of his Thunderbird, Frank. The wizard wanted to ask Tina about him, yet he knew that Frank would've been a hard creature for anyone – Newt included – to keep tabs on. His home now was the open sky. One would sooner catch a falling star than a wild Thunderbird.

"Frank, he's a Thunderbird…" Newt's voice trailed off as he sunk into his own thoughts. He could feel Tina's gaze upon him, but he kept his concentration on his plate; absently twirling his fork in what remained of his potatoes.

"That sure is an awful lot to remember," Tina sounded worried. "You think the venom stuff wears off?" Her gaze morphed into a more concerned stare.

Admittedly, Tina's fear was the first thing to cross Newt's mind when he originally saw Jacob standing in their apartment. If that was true, then the American wizarding community was about to find themselves shoulder deep in considerable trouble. After speaking to his Muggle friend, a different theory was beginning to form in Newt's mind.

"Maybe not," he offered. "Swooping Evil venom is most commonly extracted to be used in potions to snuff out nightmares – they've been doing that for years. Un-concentrated venom may harness the ability to hone in on one's past negative memories and suppress those specifically. I doubt very much that what Jacob experienced would fall under an unfavorable category. Everything he remembers is because his mind categorized what he remembers as positive memories."

"He's also been around us too, so by default wouldn't that mean any memory with us in it is validated?" Queenie asked.

Newt looked at the blonde-haired witch, impressed. "Yes, exactly."

Tina's expression still held doubt. "So the No-Maj's won't remember anything because their brush with our world negatively affected them?"

"Anything that they recall, if they recall anything, will be nothing more than a dream to them. Don't worry, Tina," Newt assured her.

"'Cause to really make the memory hold, they would have to witness it again," Queenie added. She gently consoled her sister with a touch to her hand. The dark-haired witch softly smiled at her sister, looking more at ease, and went back to finishing her meal.

"Teenie promised she wouldn't," Queenie abruptly said after a juncture. Her quick outburst answered Newt's unspoken question about whether or not MACUSA was privy to Jacob's knowledge about their world. The wizard was somewhat surprised. Tina had been such a stickler for the rules when they first met that it had gotten them both sentenced to death.

Tina shrugged when Newt's eyes landed on her quizzically, "I don't think Mr. Kowalski is a threat to our world, do you?"

Newt simply shook his head.

Queenie grinned fondly at Jacob in the moment their eyes met a million words were spoken, not in voice but in spirit. Newt didn't have to be a mind reader to see the love that flowed between them. He also didn't need the blonde's gift to see that Tina could only ever be as happy as her sister. There was a small part of Newt that envied their immense level of kinship; he and his brother's relationship didn't bloom like Queenie and Tina's did when they were in each other's company.

A soft chitter from Jacob's shoulder broke the silence, as Pickett reached for the piece of ham dangling from the Muggles fork. He glanced at his food and to the creature perched next to his cheek, before moving his confused expression to Newt.

"Can he have people food?"

The wizard sighed, with a slight eye roll. "In minuscule amounts," he instructed. "I made the mistake of allowing him to try my stew on the crossing back to England, and ever since he's wanted to try everything." Newt shook his head disapprovingly, but maintained a faint smirk.

Pickett waited eagerly for Jacob to rip him a small piece of meat from his fork. Using his boney fingers, the Bowtruckle held the ham and gobbled it down with a few large bites. Being the scientist he was, Newt watched his leafy friend eat the meat, observing how the Bowtruckle reacted. Pickett's species was omnivorous, but most of their protein came from devouring small insects, not pigs.

The small creature chewed and swallowed before scrunching up its face.

"Not for you, huh?" Newt questioned the creature.

Pickett stuck out his tongue in response to his caretaker's question. An amused chuckle radiated around the table from everyone.

"C'mon." Newt held out his arm, and the Bowtruckle carefully crawled back onto his sleeve and onto his shoulder.

When dinner came to an end and the four of them felt as though they wouldn't need to eat for a few months, Newt and Jacob obligingly offered to do the cleanup; after all, it had been the girls who prepared their delicious meal. The wizard swiftly cast an enchantment on the dishes to wash themselves while he and Jacob dried them and put them away. As the guys did their chores, the sisters relaxed. Queenie happily twirled round the tree, making sure every ornament was perfectly in place while Tina remained at the table. Her nose was buried in the book Newt had given her. Every chance he could the Magizoologist stole a glance in her direction, pleased to see the smile on her face as she read through the pages. Seeing Tina happy made Newt happy.

"Hey, why don't I take you all to the bakery?" Jacob offered as he and Newt were finishing the dishes. "I could even whip up some fresh treats."

Queenie was onboard the moment Jacob thought up the idea, and it didn't take long for her sister and the wizard to agree to tag along. Seeing Jacob's bakery was a thought that hadn't crossed Newt's mind, and he was thrilled his friend suggested the idea. The Muggle also suggested walking in hopes that their journey would make room in their filled stomachs for a little more food. A leisurely stroll down the New York streets sounded surprisingly enjoyable to Newt. He hadn't gotten the chance to do a lot of sight-seeing during his last trip and now could make up for it.

Tina closed her book and placed it on the table while Jacob helped Queenie into a velvet-textured emerald coat. Newt stood next to the rack, watching the couple, all the while wondering if maybe he should do the same for Tina. The blonde witch must have been eavesdropping on his thoughts because a moment later she gave him a subtle nod and eyed her sister's coat.

He hesitated a moment, working himself up to the task before reaching for her gray coat, only to catch Tina's hand instead. "Sorry," Newt looked to his feet immediately, feeling his cheeks get red hot, and pulled his hand away.

"I can get it," she assured him, shrugging into the long piece of clothing.

"Right, good," he said, grabbing his own coat and scarf, still refusing to meet her eyes after the awkward exchange. Her scarf, however, drew his attention away from his feet. The wrap she threw around her neck was striped red and blue - Ilvermorny colors - embroidered with a golden Thunderbird on each end. Newt smiled at the sight, amused at the irony. Of course she was from the Thunderbird house - the house shared its mascot with the creature he'd trusted her to look after.

Once they were all in their coats and ready to leave, a grueling task presented itself. Two of the four of them were not supposed to be in the building, which meant getting outside was going to be tricky. For fear of the landlady catching them, Newt insisted he and Jacob simply Apparate to the sidewalk just outside. He wasn't about to work up a sweat trying to get both himself and his friend past all the noisy wooden slats he'd fought with when he could easily teleport them where they needed to be. Tina, however, objected, mentioning a No-Maj could catch them.

"We'll just go down first," Queenie tugged at her sister's coat. "That way we can tell 'em if the way is clear or not."

Tina still looked skeptical.

"We'll be down in a jiffy." Newt encouraged Tina to follow her sister out into the hall. She waited a minute, giving Newt one more stern, apprehensive look before exiting the apartment a few paces behind Queenie.

Newt lead Jacob over to the window facing the street blow. The delicate lace curtains were just sheer enough to make out the girls when they stepped into the empty New York street. The wizard and his Muggle friend waited for their queue, a thumbs up from Tina, and instantaneously the two of them Disapparated out of the apartment and next to the girls. Jacob staggered and blinked wildly, trying to gather himself after the quick transition. Queenie smoothly looped her arm with his to help steady him. The moment his vertigo subsided, he and she proudly lead the way.

Queenie and Jacob walked as if the two of them were a single being – arm in arm – marveling at the falling snow raining beautifully from the heavens. They were in their own world, completely oblivious to Newt and Tina ambling a few paces behind.

"You know," Newt said after a few blocks. "I'm glad the venom didn't take to Jacob." An amiable smile shaped his face as he watched the Muggle walking in front of him. Newt never wanted to obliviate him, and even though it was against the magical law in America, he was fairly certain Tina didn't want to either. Jacob Kowalski and his pastries were no threat to the wizarding world, a fact that the wizard was sure of. Rules were made to be broken as they said, and on occasion doing so was the right thing to do. Jacobs's knowledge of magic was like Newt feeding his Bowtruckle human food; maybe not in their best interest, but he couldn't bring himself to spoil their fun.

"I am too," Tina was slow to answer. "Mostly I hated seeing Queenie right afterword." Tina brushed stray hairs from her face the wind had sent into a tangled frenzy before she spoke again. Newt observed her, enchanted by every movement, waiting for her to continue.

"A couple of couple months later, she'd come home acting more like herself. I thought maybe she'd moved on, but a week or so later I saw an ad for his bakery and suddenly I knew why she was acting the way she was. I'd get home before her 'cause she'd go visit him at the bakery after work. It was easy to tell what days she'd gotten to see him and what days she hadn't."

Tina's eyes followed her sister's chipper stride in front of her. She said no more, withdrawn into her own thoughts as she and Newt sauntered side by side down the empty, snow covered sidewalk. The sky that broke over the tops of the buildings encircling them delivered a warm glow, and in the stillness Newt felt at ease. He thrived on the silent company that Tina provided; made more serene with the tumbling snow. Seldom he figured were nights that the city slept along with its residents. New York was an illustrious, expanding metropolis of lights and triumph -yet with only a blanket of snow, the buzz of the city died away to expose the true nature of the land.

A sudden gust of wind caught the tail ends of Newt's scarf and sent the yellow and gray tassels fluttering into Tina's face. The unexpected attack startled the witch out of her thoughts, but made her laugh nonetheless.

"I'm so sorry!" Newt moved to quickly stuff as much of the rogue scarf into his coat as possible, trying to subdue a laugh.

"No, no," Tina replied between giggles. "It's fine. Is that your house scarf?"

"Yes, Hufflepuff house," he told her proudly.

Tina grabbed at her own scarf, flashing one of the embroidered Thunderbirds in the amber light of the lamppost they were walking near. "Thunderbird house." She sounded just as exultant.

Newt nodded dotingly. "I noticed when you put it on, although I admit, I don't know much about Ilvermorny houses."

She shrugged, "I don't know a lot about Hogwarts houses, so we're even."

"I always thought it strange that there were other wizarding schools besides Hogwarts…" Newt thought aloud a moment later.

"I know what you mean," Tina agreed fondly. "Ilvermorny is this grand estate tucked away in the hills, and as a kid, it seemed like the pinnacle of all magical locations." She laughed to herself. "I didn't even know there were other wizarding schools until my second year."

The wizard not only found her comment relatable, but also endearing. He too was well into his school days before he was aware of the other schools. He'd grown up with magical parents and an older brother who praised Hogwarts, and to him, it was the only school that counted.

"How many years did you get to complete?" she asked after a moment.

"I, uh, was expelled the middle of my sixth year," Newt said hesitantly, looking away. Usually when he talked about his early exit from Hogwarts, he brushed it off. Talking to Tina about it was different. She'd completed her schooling and was an Auror for MACUSA; a rather impressive resume. Newt hadn't completed school and was – he was sure – a joke to some of his fellow wizards at The Ministry, plus he lived most of his life in a suitcase. His writing was really the only thing he'd done that would be construed as 'impressive'. Other than falling short in comparison to Tina, he genuinely didn't care.

He sighed, deciding to offer a more detailed, however short, answer to her question. "As to _why_ I was expelled: a fellow student who, like me, had a connection with magical creatures, got careless and ended up putting another student in danger."

"And you took the blame for it?" Tina looked sad, but not disappointed. "That's why your teacher spoke up in your defense; he must have known it wasn't you."

He shrugged, "it all worked out, really."

Newt could never bring himself to be upset that he'd missed those last years of school. Sure, there were many people at the Ministry that didn't take him seriously, but he'd still done so much good despite his education. He saved many creatures, wrote a book to help his fellow wizards understand the complexities of them, and helped capture a dark wizard. If he had stayed in school, who was to say any of that would have happened. More than likely, he would've landed a teaching job, and in comparison to what he'd been able to do, being a professor seemed like a downgrade.

"We're here!" Queenie's voice rang over the silent air.

The exterior of Jacob's quaint bakery was still crisp and clean - so much so that Newt could almost smell the fresh paint. While the Muggle fiddled to find his keys, the wizard ventured over to the windows to wonder at the arrangements on the other side of the glass. A three-tiered Christmas village sat protected by the transparent casing, made exclusively out of gingerbread. Jacob went into fine detail, placing every candy piece and white line of frosting representing his holiday cheer and the excellence of his talent. Newt was never more proud.

An overwhelming aroma of sweets cascaded around them as they all shuffled inside; Newt couldn't resist the urge to stop and take in a deep breath. The enthusiasm he felt was almost childlike as his eyes scanned the shelves of scrumptious treats the bakery had to offer. His expression shifted when his gaze brought him to a table of pastries in oddly familiar shapes.

"These…these look like Occamies," he pointed out in slight awe.

"Is that what those are called?" Jacob teased, watching Newt with a smile.

"And these," the wizard excitedly pointed to a shelf of more bulbous looking breads. "They're Erumpents!" He chuckled in disbelief. "This is absolutely extraordinary."

Newt was past the point of trying to suppress his excitement, as he often did when it came to magical creatures. Not even the wizarding world had a shop full of creature pastries. He would have never guessed he'd find miniatures of his creatures being sold in a Muggle bakery in New York City.

"Those was one of the clues that got me thinkin' maybe Jakey remembered us," Queenie commented, leaning over Jacob's shoulders from behind. She stood a few inches taller than the man due to the height she gained from her heels. The blonde witch placed her head next to his and she and Jacob both smiled at Newt.

"I kept having these dreams, so I made the creatures in them just to see if they would sell. Then Queenie walked in…" he stopped and looked off in almost a dreamlike state. The couple whispered to one another, giggling, before he elegantly twirled her in front of the counter. Queenie's red dress fanned and hugged her frame as he did, while the sequins and beads glistened playfully.

"He made some of Dougal, too," Tina nudged Newt with her elbow to gather his attention, and pointed to a case of Demiguise pastries.

Newt's eyes met hers first, captivated that she'd correctly recalled the name of one of his favorite creatures. "Truly magnificent," he murmured looking at them.

The ape-like shaped treat had large raisin eyes and dripped with white glaze to mimic Dougal's long, silvery fur. Newt was seriously considering purchasing one of every creature, for the sole purpose of showing them to the beasts they mirrored. However, he doubted his creatures would value them as much as he did; they would most likely just want to eat them.

"How is Dougal?" Tina asked.

"Good," Newt replied with a faint smile. He was so pleased she cared enough to ask. "Very good, in fact. I managed to teach him some sign language."

Tina looked impressed.

"I'm afraid he still gets some gestures confused," the wizard admitted. "But he's learning."

"That's quite an accomplishment," she beamed, draping her coat and scarf over the counter.

Newt shrugged, not one to boast. "Bit of busy work, really."

Tina shook her head, still holding an impressed smirk. "Nevertheless, still an accomplishment." Her expression morphed into one that was more endearing and sincere. "Don't sell yourself short. You're quite an extraordinary person, Newt Scamander."

Newt felt his heart flutter and his face turn red from her compliment; he wasn't even sure how to reply. He wanted to say the same about her, but to him she was so much more than one word. All the words he knew raced in his mind as he struggled to find one that could appropriately express how he felt.

"Thank you," he finally managed, and immediately frowned, disappointed in himself. Dougal would've been able to _sign_ a better reply.

Near the counter Jacob hung his coat on a hook and flung on a white apron, gesturing for his guests to hang their coats as well. "Alright," he clapped his hands together. "What would you guys like me to whip up?"

He looked so at ease in the baker's apron, surrounded by his fresh breads and pastries. The eagerness and joy on his face to show off his skills were contagious.

"Oh! How 'bout Christmas cookies?" Queenie hopped as she offered her suggestion.

"That does seem the most appropriate," Newt agreed, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows.

Jacob was already moving around the spacious kitchen, gathering the supplies he needed before the wizard even spoke. He was an unstoppable force, and the three of them watched him do what he did best. He mixed the ingredients with such skill he didn't need to measure out anything. It was as if he was performing his on sort of magic. Every gesture, every ingredient poured and mixed, was done with skillful, knowing hands. When the dough was prepared he handed Queenie a spare rolling pin, insisting she help.

Tina stood back watching the two of them as she leant against a table with a soft smile on her lips. Newt was observing her. The dark-haired witch radiated a tranquil aura from seeing her sister so happy which, unknowingly to her, started a domino effect. Queenie's joy of being with Jacob had flowed into Tina; who found peace knowing that her sister was happy. Her bliss in turn flowed over to Newt; who was content knowing that Tina was in such a peaceful state of being.

"Newt? Teenie?" Queenie chimed, holding up a collection of cookie cutters. "Wanna help?"

There was a soft clicking sound echoing in the quaint bakery as the timer counted the minutes while the oven baked the cookies. The warmth that rolled through the room made Newt glad he'd removed his coat and pushed his long sleeves past his forearm. Jacob didn't seem bothered by the heat from where he sat on the counter with Queenie next to him. The pair of them leaned against each other, one of Queenie's arms intertwined around Jacob's. They smiled and laughed softly, as if they were sharing a joke only the two of them would understand.

Newt had situated himself near the opposing counter, leaning on it, extremely aware of the few inches that separated him from Tina. She still beheld her sister with the same indulgent look on her face. Again he was so utterly transfixed with her standing so close to him that his focus fell away from Jacob and Queenie. There was a pinch of flour covering a lock of her hair, and he had to fight the urge to reach over and brush it off.

"She really did miss him," Tina's hair bobbed as she nodded in Queenie's direction. "She must have been keeping an eye on him the whole time he was setting this place up."

"I'm glad he had someone watching out for him." A thoughtful smile crossed Newt's face as he stole a quick glance at the pair. Their intimacy, however, made him blush and look back down at his hands. "I wanted to do more for him, but I just didn't know how."

Tina laughed lightly. "You did plenty. Because of you, he got his dream."

Newt fidgeted slightly, still not looking up from his hands. "Well, it was really the least I could do after all the help he gave me. Especially what I put him through."

"Hey! You two talkin' about me?" Jacob interrupted with a laugh.

"Only good things," Tina answered as she turned to face him.

"I hope so."

Queenie swiftly sat up straight and waved her wand at the radio, causing the volume to rise as a quick-paced song started to play. "Oh my goodness, I love this song!" She hopped off the counter and pulled Jacob to his feet. Almost instantly, the two of them started doing a quickstep that Newt was unfamiliar with. The two moved in perfect sync with the rhythm of the tune; Jacob was surprisingly nimble as he spun Queenie around the open space. "C'mon you two!" the blonde witch waved at her sister energetically.

Tina held up her hands shaking her head slowly. "It looks like you two have it under control," she laughed.

Queenie rolled her eyes, but was distracted as Jacob lifted her up into the air.

"What are they doing?" Newt asked, closely observing the steps.

"The Charleston," Tina cocked her head as she looked at him. "You've never heard of it?"

The wizard shook his head, his reddish-brown hair falling over his eyes. "I don't get invited to many parties," he explained honestly. He'd never been one for social gatherings, in fact, just being in the bakery with three other people was arguably the most 'party like' situation he'd ever been in.

"You've never been dancing!" Queenie spun around with a wide-eyed expression. "Oh honey, we're going to fix that. Come here." Before he could offer any form of protest she pulled Newt to his feet. "Now, just do what I do, alighty?" Clicking heels accompanied Queenie's steps as she demonstrated the full dance with ease. Newt frowned somewhat, as he tried unsuccessfully to mimic her quick movements. "Don't worry, I'll go slower," the blonde giggled.

Queenie went step by step, making sure Newt was able to keep up with her. Despite his valiant efforts and determined expression, along with tireless repetition, he still managed to stumble over his shoes every time.

The timer sounded above the song on the radio and Jacob hurried to take the cookies out of the oven.

"I'm gonna go help Jakey. Tina will help you practice some more," she forcibly twirled her sister over to Newt, who was still trying the steps by himself. "I want to see real progress when I get back." She turned away with a wink.

"You don't need to teach me," Newt immediately assured, not wanting to be a bother. Tina, however, seemed enthused by the idea.

"Nonsense," she straightened her blouse and stood up straighter. "Now let's start from the top."

The pair of them took a few attentive strides before Newt accidentally stepped on her foot.

"It's okay," she kept up the dance without faltering. The wizard stepped on her again within moments.

"Sorry, I just—" Newt dropped his hands and stepped away.

"Really, I'm fine," she said softly. "Everyone steps on toes when they are learning."

Newt maintained his distance, however. He wasn't ordinarily that klutzy when trying to learn something, nor did he usually feel so vexed. If anything, he had only accomplished making himself look like a fool in front of a beautiful woman.

"Hey, Newt, didn't I see you dance once?" Jacob took on a pensive expression as he was moving cookies to a cooling rack.

"You did?" Queenie frowned quizzically, no doubt trying to focus on Jacob's foggy thoughts. "You did! Oh Newt," she giggled. "I had no idea you were so graceful."

A blush spread across his face and he chuckled. "I wouldn't call it dancing, per se."

The Muggle remained unconvinced. "Course it was. A mating dance for that – what did you call it?"

"Erumpent," the Magizoologist quickly provided.

"Yeah, that's right." Jacob started doing a poor imitation of the mating dance in question. Queenie laughed behind her hand and happily hopped in place, while Tina raised a brow at the strange stomping motion the baker was performing.

"That's certainly interesting," she said.

Jacob chuckled. "It looked a lot better when he did it. Why don't you show the girls, Newt? Or maybe a different one. There ain't much room in here to roll on the ground."

"Oh yes! Please show us one." Queenie nodded encouragingly.

While it was easy to tell their comments came in jest, the three of his friends seemed genuinely intrigued to see him perform a mating ritual. A few different dances flashed through his mind, from dragons to Nargles. One kept coming to the forefront of his mind, however. It was the first 'dance' he ever learned; one he'd memorized a long time ago as a child watching the Hippogriffs his mother raised.

Coincidently a slower song came over the radio and Newt took his position with confidence, standing only a few steps away from Tina. With a breath he bowed deeply, his arms stretched out to either side of himself and his right foot extended out in front of him. He waited for a couple of seconds or so, and then slid his left foot up to meet his right, standing up straight. He continued with his bowed head, stepping slightly forward while angling his right shoulder toward Tina. The wizard circled around his dance partner, stomping with pride, keeping his shoulder angled in her direction. He repeated the same process with his left shoulder. The moment he reached Tina's front again, he spun on his heels and met her eyes directly. He held her gaze, moving to push his right shoulder against her left, turning her in numerous narrow circles. Without breaking eye contact, his hands found hers; he gripped them tight as their spinning picked up in speed. Soon they were relying on each other to stay upright as they leaned apart, and their feet moved faster and faster. The song was nearing its conclusion when Newt yanked Tina towards him, holding her tight as her feet came off the ground and his eventually slowed to a stop. Jacob and Queenie applauded them.

"Newt, that was beautiful," the blonde witch gushed.

The wizard almost forgot Jacob and Queenie were in the room – still high from the thrill of it all. "It's a lot better when the Hippogriffs do it. They fly while they are spinning and it's really quite fascinating."

"It's a lot more entertaining than the Charleston," Tina commented. She was still pressed against Newt's chest, in his arms.

"Oh, well, I don't know about that." Newt quickly released his hold on her and stepped back to a more respectable distance. As he did, he couldn't help but notice the rosy color that had spread across the bridge of her nose.

With the cookies fresh out of the oven, the aroma of the delicious treats was mouthwatering. All the dancing nonsense allowed the surgery goods to cool just enough to start decorating them; a skill Newt was unaware he possessed. Each of them took to decorating a batch with the sweet, colorful frosting. Even Jacob commended him on his skillful hands. What the wizard lacked in his ability to dance he made up for in his ability to ice cookies. Tina, however, seemed to be struggling.

"Here," Newt offered his help. He slid in behind her, gently moving her hands into the proper position to hold the pastry bag. Beneath his, her hands were soft and un-calloused; she even leaned into him slightly. "Like this," he whispered into her ear. "Then gently, give it a squeeze," Newt gingerly pressed her hands to force the colored frosting from the pattern tip of the bag.

"See," he grinned. Tina caught on quickly. "Easy peasy."

She laughed quietly and flashed him a toothy smile as she continued piping out the icing on her own.

By the time all the cookies were finished the four of them had worked up enough of an appetite to eat their creations. Even though the bakery offered little room to relax, they used the space to its best ability. Queenie took to Jacob's lap – sitting on the only chair they could find, while Newt and Tina chose to balance themselves on the sturdy countertop. Their light-hearted conversation drifted to tales of Christmases past, remembering their favorite traditions and what it was like spending the holiday at school. Jacob loved those stories the most.

"Oh, I adored going caroling in those neighboring towns!" Queenie reminisced, a twinkle in her eye. "Whichever house could get the most people to participate was awarded more points."

Tina chuckled to herself. "Yeah, and every other house hated it because yours always won."

Queenie shrugged heedlessly, "I had a lot of friends at school."

Newt laughed softly to himself, easily imagining Queenie with a herd of friends wandering from house to house singing carols in festive attire.

"What about you, Newt?" Tina asked. "What do you remember most about Christmas at school?"

Her unexpected question caught him off guard as he bit off a large piece of cookie. He chewed quickly, shielding his mouth with the side of his hand. "Sorry, what?" He managed just before swallowing. He childishly wiped the crumbs away from his mouth with his arm as he waited for Tina to repeat her question.

"What was Christmas like at Hogwarts?" She queried.

Newt wasn't sure what to say. Unlike them, he didn't have many friends to share the holiday cheer with during his few years at Hogwarts. Most years he went home to spend Christmas with his family, and on the occasion he didn't opt to return home, he spent his time at the library reading about magical creatures. Sometimes he even helped the Care of Magical Creatures professor, but there weren't really any stories truly worth telling.

"Um," he stalled, still wracking his brain for a memory to share. "During my last year, my friend Leta and I spent Christmas Eve in Hogsmeade Village. Usually she went home over break like me, but that year she elected to stay - so I did, too. The both of us stayed out and drank at least two pints each of Butterbeer together, just talking and watching the snow outside…" Even to Newt, his story seemed more melancholy than cheerful. All his other Christmas memories were filled with him listening to his extended family gossip and rave about their own children, or about how great a student Theseus was.

Queenie gave him a doleful but sweet smile. "That's okay, honey," she told him. "It ain't that sad."

He only offered a half smile in return; she must have been prying in his mind again.

"So what's Butterbeer?" Jacob asked, shifting the subject of conversation. "I ain't ever heard of that."

"Probably because it's a wizarding drink," Newt explained, taking another bite of cookie.

"It any good?" Tina asked, intrigued.

Newt bobbed his head. "I enjoy it, although my mum actually makes her own during the holidays that's worlds better than what's sold publicly."

Jacob suddenly looked excited and enthusiastic. "Maybe we should make some. I'm sure I've got the ingredients laying around."

Newt scratched the back of his head. "Considering there's currently a ban on alcoholic beverages in this country, doing so might be difficult."

The muggle's face faded into a frown. "Yeah…"

"Promise me you'll take me out for a Butterbeer someday." Tina nudged him with her elbow gently. The slightest hint of a rosy flush flourished over her cheeks, as if her forward request embarrassed her.

"Happily," Newt vowed.

She didn't look directly at him, but he was still able to make out the grin lighting up the features of her face behind her waterfall of dark hair. Newt's attention was stolen away as he felt a tiny stir in his vest pocket. He broke off a small corner of cookie and held it close to the underside of his waistcoat. Two twig like arms reached out and took the crumb greedily. Feeding table scraps to Pickett had become second nature to the wizard - so much so that the creature expected a little taste of whatever Newt was eating. The Bowtruckle begged so sweetly for different foods that he could never resist.

Tina chuckled at the sight, and her laugh made Newt smile. "He's incorrigible."

"So it seems," she agreed.

* * *

 **(A/N): Any favorite parts? Love hearing your guys' input!**


	3. The Park

**Chapter Three**  
 **The Park**

The snow had finished falling by the time they decided to go back to the apartment. The city around them had fallen fast asleep, leaving the four of them alone in the vast concrete jungle. Newt was reminded again of his adoration of snow as it crunched beneath his boots while he strode alongside the others. The dreary gray snow clouds gave way to uncover the dark, clear sky above. The splendor of the city outshown even the brightest of the stars, yet the ambient glow made the sky magical, still.

Tina noticed him walking with his head turned upward. "It's a shame you can't see the stars in the city."

"Doesn't mean it isn't beautiful," he contested. "It's just a different kind of beauty…" Newt let his focus fall to her as he spoke. It was a philosophy he shared with few others – the ability to find beauty in the most unconventional places – but it was something of which he felt strongly about. The heavens didn't need stars to shine with beauty, somethings were just as radiant without ornamentation.

Tina smirked from his awkwardly affectionate gaze. She, in turn, looked up at the starless sky saying nothing more.

"We should walk through Central Park!" Queenie suggested suddenly. "Sometimes you can see the stars from there." She looked at Newt and winked – a gesture that he was unsure he totally understood. "I wanna see the fresh snow!"

It struck him that her look and the wink were because she'd been in his mind again – especially to suggest going to see the newly fallen snow.

Tina, however, didn't look to keen on the idea. "Aren't you cold Queenie?" she yanked her gray coat snuggly around herself.

The blonde witch just scrunched her nose and leaned closer to Jacob. "Nah, I've got Jakey. Now come on!"

It was a several block walk to the park from the bakery, many of which Newt offered Tina his coat; she always declined. Instead, she trudged onward with her arms folded tight to her, her scarf folded over her nose. Newt was much the opposite. His scarf was wrapped around him only twice, and his hands dangled out of his pockets; he didn't even bother to button his blue coat all the way.

"Are you not even _slightly_ cold?" Tina's voice was muffled by her thick scarf, but her expression of disbelief and irritation was tangible on her face.

"I'm rather warm-blooded, I think," Newt stated. "More so than most, anyway."

With the many places he'd visited, the wizard always had the most problems adjusting to warmer climates. He was British after all, meaning he was more adapted to cooler temperatures. Nevertheless, he tried to think of a way to assist Tina.

"You could get in my case and I could carry you to the park." Newt was being completely serious, but the idea sounded more like a joke.

"I'll be okay," she shivered, repositioning the scarf around her face.

Newt remained unsatisfied by her refusal to let him help her. He moved his cumbersome case to his other hand, and, somewhat awkwardly, held out his arm for her to take. The two of them stopped a moment while Tina gathered the meaning of the unexpected gesture, before resolutely wrapping her arm around his. She gravitated close to him, matching his pace and instantly her shivers ceased. Newt smiled. A few lengths ahead, Queenie glanced back at them and smiled approvingly.

Soon the skyline parted to unveil the bare trees that filled Central Park, only a block or two ahead. Queenie and Jacob managed to stray well in front – almost a half block ahead – of Newt and Tina. Neither couple minded the distance though, the witch and the Muggle sashayed through their own world, similar to the one the Auror and the Magizoologist strode in. The city was theirs for the taking, and they each savored every second of it.

Much like the city streets, the park was barren and calm, which left its pillowy blanket of snow unscathed. Newt almost didn't want to disturb it, the way the snow glistened in the cascading silver moonlight had him awash with childlike wonder. His eyes swept over the glittering snow, following it as far as it stretched until he looked heavenward.

"Ah, you _can_ see them."

The stars were faint – they didn't sparkle and shine the way the snow did below them –but they were there. Tina's gaze traveled with his, boring into the starry vortex above them, saying nothing. Newt pondered as he watched her, wondering what thoughts filled her mind to stem in the complexity of the gaze she held with the night sky. Only Queenie could tell him, but she viewed the stars so intimately, he didn't want to intrude. He kept his eyes on only her. He realized, observing her next to him - marveling at the heavens in the pale glow of the moon - that she outshined everything else. Tina's radiance was far more blinding and luminous than either the stars or the snow; it was warm and welcoming, and Newt struggled to keep from gawking.

"What?" she asked when her eyes finally fell to meet his.

"Nothing," he whispered, still unable to look away from her. She simply chuckled and turned her eyes back to the stars.

"Incoming!"

Newt abruptly heard Queeine shout, and not a second later, a large snowball struck the back of his head. Even with the warning, the frosty impact startled the wizard, and his eyes darted over the landscape to find his assailant. Queenie and Jacob were several yards away, each of them poking out from behind a tree bearing impish grins.

"Sorry Newt," she giggled. "That was s'posed to hit my sister."

Before the blonde had even finished her statement, Tina was already hunched over prepping a snowball. Another white sphere went flying by Newt, this time thrown by Jacob. The wizard stood awkwardly in place, watching the whole ordeal unfold before him, unsure what his first plan of action should be. He hadn't participated in many snowball fights in his days as a kid; he unfortunately lacked an adequate amount of friends to instigate one. Theseus and he used to play around in the snow, but that was just a bit of fun. The current outbreak seemed much more like sport.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Tina arranging to target him with another ball of cold white powder. Thinking quickly he used his case as a shield to thwart her attack.

"That's cheating!" Queenie bellowed just as Jacob got her right in the stomach with a snowball.

Newt was very aware that Tina was determined to hit him, even though his case was still blocking most of his body. He sprinted to a nearby tree and dropped his case to make some ammo of his own. The icy snow stung his fingers as he molded a few heaps into perfect balls. The wizard made a dash to another close tree, throwing snowballs at Tina as he ran. The first shot missed completely – flying far away into the snow landing in an explosion of white flakes. His second attack hit right in her shoulder. Joy coursed through him as the fight continued. Tina, Queenie, and Jacob were unsurprisingly better at it than he was; possibly because he was enjoying himself too much to make the fight a competition like the others.

None of them knew how long they'd been at it when their snow war came to an end, but they were all covered head to toe with white flakes as if they'd been rolling in it. There wasn't a single spot on any of them that wasn't dusted with white. The fight was too much fun for them to care; once or twice, they'd dove into the snow to avoid getting hit. Newt could hardly recall the last time he'd had such carefree fun.

"You know. I bet the lake is frozen," Tina hinted in-between gasps while they stood waiting for their breath to catch up to them.

"Ooo! Yes," Queenie clapped, already knowing what her sister was implying.

"What?" Jacob looked confused.

"Ice skating I'm guessing," Newt huffed, still winded.

A look of concern strained Jacob's face, and he shook his head. "Sorry ladies. I, uh, I'm gonna have to sit that one out. I ain't got the coordination for that." For the first time all night, Queenie wasn't smiling. "Sorry, doll," he apologized with a shrug.

"I think I'm gonna agree with Jacob on this one," Newt said, stepping close to his Muggle friend.

Apparently the Goldstein sisters were not taking no for an answer. "Aww, don't worry honey," Queenie's smile returned as she spoke. "I'll keep a strong hold on ya."

Tina's coaxing was less cordial. She gave Newt a look he'd seen before – one swollen with tenacity that she knew would get her what she wanted. Not even all the complaints and excuses on the way to the lake buckled the girls' determination. All of them were going skating whether they wanted to or not.

On account of the spontaneous activity, Queenie was quick to enchant the soles of their footwear, and in seconds magical blades materialized on the bottoms of their shoes.

"You girls go ahead," Jacob insisted, holding his arms out to his sides to keep his balance. "We've got this, don't we, Newt?"

"Um," the wizard's ankles wobbled insecurely. "Yes, absolutely under control."

When the girls skated off with poise and ease, Newt hastily took hold of Jacob's shoulders to steady them both. The Muggle and the wizard took turns guiding the other over the slick ice – farther and farther away from the stable shore and into the middle of the frozen lake. The girls, however, never faltered. They glided over the ice as if they were floating on air. Whether it was jumps or twirls, the sisters maneuvered the ice with elegance. Newt's eyes were mesmerized with Tina as he gaped at her in wonder; just like Jacob gazed at Queenie. Tina's long coat danced behind her as she soared over the slippery surface, blowing about beautifully. She spun hand in hand with her sister, their hair twirling in the breeze and laughing with delight.

Eventually, Newt and Jacob coasted to where the sisters were skating.

"You two make it look so easy," Jacob scoffed, still holding onto Newt tightly. The Muggle's knees were shaking and a sweat had broken out on his forehead.

"We've been doin' it since we was kids." Queenie spun in place.

"Well, it shows," Newt complemented.

They stood on the ice a moment; finally steady, just before Queenie whisked Jacob away. The sudden rush caused Newt's balance to reel, and had it not been for Tina's hasty rescue, he would've fallen right on his bum.

"Come on Mr. Scamander," she teased, looping her arm with his and pulling him farther onto the ice.

Tina may have been a vastly better skater than Jacob, but she was much less sturdy to lean on than he had been. Newt's ankle wobbled yet again, and instinctively he pulled on her to straighten himself out - only to cause catastrophe. His unbalanced weight offset Tina's and the two of them fell to the ice.

"I'm, um…" he and Tina were face to face, tangled in each other. Newt's cheeks turned red out of embarrassment; he knew he should have stayed on the shore. "…I'm terribly sorry," he faintly uttered.

"It's okay," Tina's cheeks flushed too, but she didn't try to move from under him.

"Did I hurt you?" Newt asked softly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No," she shuddered.

Tina's wide eyes were locked with his. Time seemed to slow in that moment and Newt felt a spark burst deep within him that he hadn't felt for a long time – or maybe never before. The feeling that swelled inside of him was an altogether new sensation. It pulled at him with urgency and warmed his heart in a joyous glee he'd never experienced. He felt dizzy and grounded all at once. No word could describe it.

Newt let his fingertips linger by her cheek, daring not to let his eyes wander from hers. He felt his heart pound within him, or was it hers? The proximity of their bodies made it difficult to tell.

"Newt…" she murmured hesitantly.

A loud outburst of laughter broke the moment, and time ticked at its usual pace once more. Jacob lay on the ice a few yards away chuckling with Queenie standing over him, also laughing. Newt and Tina sat up, both looking a little rattled. She was first to stand. He, however, remained sitting long enough to remove the enchanted blades from the bottom of his boots. Tina helped him up before gliding over to where her sister and Jacob were.

Free of the dreadful skates, Newt moved across the ice much easier. _I should have just shuffled along the ice to begin with, and then maybe I wouldn't have embarrassed myself._ He mentally kicked himself.

Jacob was standing by the time the wizard reached the group, and like him, the skates no longer protruded from the soles of his shoes. The Muggle looked only slightly shaken by his fall - he fixed his tie and smoothed out his coat with no shame.

"As I said, I'm not coordinated enough for this." There was a smile in his tone, even though his face held a serious look.

"It's getting late anyway," Tina noted.

"What time is it?" Queenie asked.

Newt removed his pocket watch. "Almost midnight."

The three of them sneered. It sure didn't feel like all that time had gone by. Certainly, it hadn't been four hours since they left the apartment. Newt felt somber as he realized the night was drawing to a close. His time in America was that much nearer to its end, and he hated it. The Ministry didn't need him again until after the New Year, however the dragons in Hungary and the eggs in his case had no set schedule. If something happened with them, he was obligated to be where he was needed; even if it meant cutting his trip short.

"Should we just poof back?" Queenie drew her wand as she asked. Doing so would save them a long walk, and there wasn't a Muggle around that would find it odd a group of people vanished suddenly in the middle of the lake.

"Just a moment," Newt removed his wand and pointed it to the shoreline. " _Accio_!" With extreme haste, his bound leather case flew through the air and safe and sound into his hand.

In a flash the four of them were once again standing in the Goldstein's residence, and it wasn't until the moment when they were nestled in the warmth and cheer of the apartment that they realized how exhausted they were.

Tina hung up her coat on the rack by the door as she spoke. "You two can sleep in the next room like last time."

"That's awfully kind of you," Newt said, slipping out of his own coat and hanging it next to Tina's. "But I'm more than comfortable sleeping on the floor."

He didn't want to put the girls out. Newt was thankful and very appreciative of their hospitality. In his case he had his own sleeping arrangements; his hammock surrounded by his many books was better than any bed, anywhere at all.

"Same for me," Jacob insisted. "You girls have cooked for us, shown us a hell of a night on the town," he smiled. "The least we can do is let you sleep in your own beds."

Tina and Queenie exchanged a glance and a shrug. Newt was glad they didn't press he and Jacob harder. The wizard already planned to venture inside his case once everyone was asleep; it felt senseless to give him a bed when he would more than likely end up in his hammock.

The girls gathered some spare pillows and blankets and sat the pile in a heap on the sofa.

"If you guys need more, just holla," Queenie instructed. She had already changed out of her red dress into a baby-blue silk nighty with matching lace trim. Her matching silk robe hung slightly off her narrow shoulders. Jacob looked bewitched. She grinned widely at him, certainly from reading his thoughts. "You're a sweetie," she gently kissed his cheek. "G'nite."

"Goodnight…" he barely whispered. The Muggle looked as though she had him under some kind of spell. He was completely entranced with Queenie's every movement. It wasn't until she was out of the room that Jacob could regain himself. Even then, he still seemed in slight awe.

Newt handed him a handkerchief from his pocket, noticing the sweat lining his friends brow. "No need to worry," he assured him. "She likes you."

Jacob patted his forehead and swallowed, "I know. It's just... She's so incredible, smart, beautiful…and I'm just me." His palms turned up as he shrugged, as if to emphasize how normal he thought himself to be. A hint of sadness washed over his face, and a bit of the twinkle faded from his eyes. "How can I live up to that?"

The Muggle fell to the sofa, laying his head in his hands. Usually Newt wasn't the best at consoling a human being – creatures yes, people not very well – but he sincerely cared for Jacob and wasn't about to let him wallow in his presence. Not once had Newt ever believed Jacob to be mundane in any way. He was brave, caring, and creative. The most interesting Muggle he'd met.

With a sigh, Newt sat beside his friend, gently resting a hand on his back as he'd seen others do when they needed comforting. "You are far more extraordinary than you think you are," he told the Muggle. "Back home I know very gifted wizards who don't possess a fraction of your kindness, and your courage…" Newt's mind wandered back to his last trip to America and all the help Jacob had been. "…for a Muggle you're quite alright," the wizard teased, bringing a laugh out of Jacob.

"Muggle?"

"Non-magical person," Newt explained. "Least that's what the British call them, anyway."

Jacob's brow furrowed and his lips formed a line as he rolled over the new information in his head. "So you guys have all sorts of magical jargon, too?"

"Yes," he answered, his face filling with confusion. "Though, I don't believe I'm up to date on what all of them are."

There was a slight, awkward pause before they both laughed; making the atmosphere of the room much lighter than it was only moments ago.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tina asked, coming into the room.

"Newt was just teaching me magical talk," Jacob chortled.

The dark haired witch cocked a brow in Newt's direction. "Magical talk?"

The wizard shrugged. "I'm surprised you're still awake." Tina looked as though she'd already been in bed. Her hair was more disheveled than usual and flat on the side she was laying on. Even the pant legs of her pajamas were wrinkled from being under a blanket.

"Queenie told me it would be rude not to say goodnight, so goodnight."

"Night," Jacob said.

"Sleep well, Tina." Newt's gaze met hers only for a moment, but still long enough for that strange rush from the lake to swell within him again.

"You too, Newt," she lowered her eyes and looked at him from under her lashes. When she walked back to the other room, Newt couldn't help but to watch intently until she slid the wooden door shut. He could feel his heart racing again, but not quite as feverishly as before.

"Oh boy," Jacob was starting to lay out some blankets to sleep on, all while shaking his head with a mischievous grin on his face. "Queenie's right."

Newt blinked, confused, and his brows stitched together. "Right about what?"

Jacob tossed two pillows form the sofa to his makeshift bed, continuing to shake his head. "Nope. I'm not s'posed to say nothin'."

Newt remained on the couch, glancing at his Muggle friend suspiciously. There was something unsettling about Jacob's vague remark, and whatever his secret was, it still had the corners of his mouth turned upward in a deviant smile as he lay flat on the floor.

"Goodnight, Newt," he said, rolling to one side.

"Night," the wizard replied, still wondering what he and Queenie had been discussing to merit a secret.

Eventually he sighed – a defeated but comfortable sound – deciding not to dwell on the mystery. Surely, whatever it was they were keeping from him would present itself in due time. He just would need to be patient until then.

The wizard kicked back, stretching his lean, lanky figure out as best he could on the tiny sofa while he waited for everyone to fall asleep before disappearing into his case. He used his forearm to brace the back of his head on one of the feather cushions, watching the orange flickers of dying firelight dance over the textured ceiling while his mind wandered. His thoughts retraced every waking moment of his eventful afternoon with his friends and it brought a smile to him. This was easily becoming the best holiday he'd ever celebrated.

A snore resonated throughout the quiet flat, it's point of origin being the bed where Jacob lay fast asleep. Newt took the noise as a sign it was time to tread below. The hour was growing late and there was still much to be done before he could finally turn in for the night.

The interior of the Magizoologist's shack was just as he had left it, in organized chaos; a fact he cared little to change. Newt rolled up his sleeves, loosened his bow tie, and even unbuttoned his waistcoat. Inquisitive Pickett scaled the hanging fabric and perched on Newt's shoulder, waiting to see what his caretaker was going to do. The first manner of business was the Horntail eggs. Their nest wasn't too far from the little hut, a design choice that wasn't by accident. Dougal ran to meet Newt as he made for the enclosure housing the dragon eggs. The silvery Demiguise embraced his leg and looked up at him with large eyes, almost like a child happy to once again see his mother.

"Evening, Dougal," Newt laughed.

The creature pulled away, but followed on the wizard's heels. "Have you been babysitting the dragon eggs like I asked?"

Dougal let out an assuring coo and hopped in front of Newt, wanting to lead him to the nest. The creature's enthusiasm tickled him. His Demiguise was a useful nanny ever since he'd looked after the Occamy hatchlings. Dragon's eggs, however, were slightly trickier to aid - but that didn't hinder Dougal's effectiveness.

The Demiguise stopped just shy of a medium-sized, round hole broken out of rocky terrain. Inside the shallow crevasse laid half a dozen, flaming red eggs - all roughly the length of Newt's forearm. Unlike most eggs, they came to a sharp point on one end, resembling that of a teardrop, and each shell was highlighted with its own unique design. The fragile eggs laid nestled in a bed of hot coals and pillows of ash and glowing embers. A clever enchantment kept the nest at the perfect temperature to warm and hatch the little dragons.

Newt laid on his stomach near the rim, resting his chin on his arm as he inspected them. Heat bellowed from the nest, brushing against his face – a welcomed sensation after all the hours in the cold. Dougal planted himself beside the wizard, watching his caretaker with observant eyes. When Newt first brought the clutch of eggs into his care, he made sure that the Demiguise understood that he wasn't to touch them or turn them like he'd taught him to do with the Occamies. The temperature of the nest made it difficult for any creature without fireproof scaling – like himself and Dougal – to properly turn and incubate the eggs. On top of that, despite their rugged appearance, the eggs were quite fragile.

"No cracks yet," Newt noticed, brandishing his wand.

With it he was able to safely lift, rotate, and place each egg back into the cradle of embers without causing any stress to them. Thankfully he no longer felt the need to hold his breath as he completed the task; he'd been positioning the eggs for over two months and was sure he could do it in his sleep, although he would never risk being so careless.

"Sleep, a while longer," he whispered tenderly to the unborn dragons. "I look forward to meeting you."

He lingered at the rim of the fiery burrow for a few brief moments, letting his heart swell with compassion and excitement for the soon-to-be baby dragons. Even though he knew he wouldn't be keeping them – he was only tasked with playing mother and guarding the nest – caring for them while he could would be a privilege. Once Newt returned them back to Hungary there was little chance he'd see them again, so he was going to make the most of it while he could. It helped knowing that the witches and wizards he was going to bring them back to would treat them with just as much care and devotion as he would.

As he finally looked away from the eggs a sudden yawn overtook him, bringing with it the realization of the hour. Time was a fickle thing inside the magical case. To Newt it always seemed lost the moment he traipsed down the ladder into his magical world. At any given second it was both day and night – a fact that aided the wizard little when he was inside. He wouldn't sleep until each animal had been checked on,regardless of the time. Sleep, no matter how tired he was, would elude him if he put himself before them.

From everything to the Mooncalves to the Graphorns, and even the rascally Niffler, Newt made sure everyone had enough food and water to last them until breakfast. Only then did the wizard feel selfish enough to saunter back to his shack with Dougal in tow. He yawned again, rubbing at his eyes. He kicked off his boots and shimmied out of his vest, folding it and placing it among the clutter on his work desk, next to a hissing potted plant. As his feet shuffled slowly to his hammock he slid off his braces and untucked his shirt in an attempt at making himself more comfortable without exerting the energy to change into his pajamas. His nook was beckoning to him, and he couldn't get to it fast enough.

The fabric of his hammock bowed deeper and stretched with his added weight as he situated himself. Dougal jumped in next, laying himself on Newt's legs. If he hadn't been so exhausted, maybe he would have shooed him away. Instead he sighed. "Really?"

Newt did his best to cozy himself, with the creature already asleep by his feet. He pulled a journal from the shelf next to him with the intention of writing some pages before he drifted off. Sadly, the wizard was only a page and a half deep when his eyelids grew heavy and sleep finally caught up with him.

* * *

 **(A/N): Thoughts? I love reviews!**


	4. The Creatures

**Chapter Four**  
 **The Creatures**

Morning sun peeped in through the long, lacy curtains of the room Tina shared with her sister. The bright golden rays touched her cheek as she lay asleep, kissing her awake with their warmth. Across from her her sister slept sound as newborn babe, completely unaffected by the harshness of the morning sun. Nothing in the world fazed Queenie when she was deep in slumber. The same could not be said about Tina. From an early age, the dark-haired witch found herself unable to sleep past a certain hour, while her sister could easily sleep the day away if given the chance. Being an early-bird suited Tina though. She'd always been the one to wake Queenie when they were just girls, and even as adults it often proved to be a chore. She'd let her sister sleep a while longer. The apartment was still quiet, which gave her the sense that she alone was the only one awake.

Tina slowly rose, propping herself up with her pillow and reached for the book on her bedside table. It was almost strange how much she already treasured the book Newt had given her. To her, it was like having a piece of him she could keep when he had to return home. The thought made her smile, and she hugged the book to her chest for a moment before opening it. Her thin fingers delicately turned the pages while her brown eyes simmered with amazement at the hand-drawn illustrations printed onto the thick parchment. It was easy to tell by the ornate details that each drawing had taken many skillful – probably tireless – hours to get just right. Even the writing was structured and precise, yet it flowed together in a compassionate tone that spoke as if Newt was reading the pages to her. Her heart fluttered.

Queenie shifted in her bed and Tina quickly shut the book out of fear of her sister accidentally reading her mind. It was clear to her that she would receive no peace reading Newt's book in her sister's company. She would have to save it for the days Queenie was out with Jacob, or on the off chance she got home before her mind-reading sister did. Tina was already suspicious about what her sister might have been eavesdropping in on since Newt arrived. It would be naive of her to think that her sister was completely in the dark about how much Tina had missed Newt after he left. She was sure Queenie didn't have to be a mind reader to know that. When she watched Newt board that ship a year ago, it was the most bittersweet moment of her life. The bashful Magizoologist had a way of warming her heart with just the thought of him. There was goodness in him she'd never seen the like of. Day in and day out, her job was to deal with nefarious wizards, witches, and magical beings that thrived off of causing misfortune to others - which made Newt's optimism and his caring nature a welcomed reprieve.

Feeling both elated and rested, Tina got to her feet and placed the book of magical creatures back on the table parallel with her bed. Her arms reached high over her head and a content sigh escaped her lips as she stretched. The witch spotted her robe lying over the foot of her bed and she snatched it as she went to investigate the rest of her quiet apartment.

The wooden door squeaked and groaned as she slid it, opening it enough for her to slip into the other half of the flat. Thankfully the noisy door didn't seem to disturb anyone's slumber, nor had the sunlight pouring in though the two widows. Tina could easily make out Jacob's sleeping form, sprawled out on the floor in a heap of throws and pillows. Newt, however, was nowhere to be seen. Had she not already spotted the vivid blue coat still hanging next to hers by the door she might have panicked. By the look of it, and given the frankly disappointing number of hiding places in the small apartment, she deduced Newt was taking care of his creatures. His case was horizontal to the floor, just inches from the couch, the latches flung open.

Tina tiptoed across the floor so as to not wake Jacob and lingered with the magical case at her feet. She bit her lip, looking at it quizzically while she debated whether or not it would be rude of her to venture down without an invitation. _Should I knock?_ She was unsure what the proper etiquette was with wandering into a suitcase. _Surely it isn't the same as breaking and entering._

She laughed at herself for thinking something so absurd. "Drop in and say good morning at least…" she whispered to herself, building up the courage she needed.

With a sideways glance Tina knelt and opened the lid, carefully maneuvering down the narrow ladder. The disorganized clutter that greeted her was something she'd forgotten about. Newt's books and papers – even plants – lay scattered about, but not carelessly. The wizard had a knack for creating breath-taking habitats for all of his creatures that were clean and safe, while living out of a shack overflowing with clutter. It was just a way he showed how much effort and care he placed on the beasts before himself.

Tina expertly stepped around the mess and out into the open. "Newt!" she called in a somewhat hushed tone, not wanting to frighten any of the creatures around her. She stuck close to the shack, peering into each enchanted exhibits. She'd forgotten how utterly magical the inside of his case was. With each enclosure a new set of smells filled her nose, the earth changed beneath her feet as she walked, and the temperatures fluctuated to keep each individual animal at its happiest.

Tina called his name again, this time her cry being received by a gentle tug on her robe. She spun to find an ape-like creature with silvery hair and large round eyes leering up at her.

"Oh," she said surprised. "Your name is, Dougal, right?"

The creature cooed approvingly, and she smiled down at him, tucking a tuft of hair behind her ear.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Newt is, would you?"

The Demiguise replied with another noise, similar to a cat's purr, and took the end of her robe in his tiny hand as he waddled back towards the rickety hut. Tina took small steps to keep pace with the helpful animal, impressed by the creature's attentiveness. She worked with Auror's who didn't listen as well.

Dougal led her inside once more and stopped just short of the wooden ladder she used moments ago. He pointed to a hidden alcove beyond the timber rungs and cooed again.

There, surrounded by his books and trinkets, she found Newt breathing gently, asleep, with a journal open on his chest and a quill still in his hand. His hair was more disheveled than usual, and she could make out the scar-covered skin on his stomach where his shirt pulled away from his trousers. The light that bore down on him from the slender cracks in the roof illuminated the freckles on his pale cheeks, but didn't even remotely seem to bother him in his slumber.

Tina beamed at the sight of him and how peaceful he looked lying in his hammock. She didn't want to wake him; in fact, she wouldn't. She was perfectly content just watching him sleep. The soft rise and fall of his chest transfixed her, as well as the way his pinky finger twitched every so often. A faint snore, low and gentle, parted his full lips with each breath he took. Tina would embed the sight into her memory forever, noting how impossibly radiant he was.

"Tina?" He mumbled sleepily a few moments later.

Her heart skipped a beat. His eyes were barely open, but he'd still managed to catch her ogling him. "Good morning," she said quickly, hoping he wouldn't find her gaze too peculiar.

Newt remained lying still for a minute trying to gather himself, squeezing his eyes shut, then opening them wide.

"Good morning," he finally replied, with a yawn. He stretched as best he could in the cramped space, his hammock swaying.

"When I couldn't find you upstairs I figured you were down here taking care of everyone." Tina nodded her head toward the direction of the doorway. Her tone was flustered, and the words spilled from her mouth quickly as if he'd caught her doing something she shouldn't be. She wasn't looking at him, perhaps to hide the light pink coloring her cheeks.

When Newt finally wrestled free of his hammock, he brushed a hand through the thick mop of reddish-brown hair on his head and smoothed his wrinkled shirt with the other. Embarrassingly, Tina had found him in a less than presentable state – bare feet, untucked shirt, and he wasn't even wearing his braces: had she not been wearing a robe and pajamas the wizard might have felt more uncomfortable about his current attire. Usually, he was a morning person; he had to be for his job. On mornings like the current one, when he allowed himself a few extra hours of rest, his body was slow to respond when he needed it to.

"Sorry," he yawned again, this time shielding his mouth with his hand. "I meant to sleep upstairs, I just, uh, got distracted," Newt gestured to the quill and journal lying in the hammock.

Tina shrugged. "Its okay. This little nook you've got is…it's very you." She smiled at him with approval.

Newt found himself oddly satisfied knowing she was fond of the little corner hidden among the clutter. She was right, in that the alcove very much suited him. He needed little to feed his own pleasure, which allowed him to go above and beyond to provide for others – mostly his creatures – with everything they could ever need.

The dark-haired witch's eyes surveyed the books and baubles that made up the tiny niche, and it wasn't until she caught sight of one of his drawings tacked to the wooden shelf did Newt's heart begin to race.

"Um…"

She'd already taken hold of the picture before he could stop her. "Is this me?" Tina studied the drawing in mild awe.

Newt bit his lip. "…Yes," he admitted. He carefully judged her expression to try to grasp how the sketch made her feel. His fear was that she would be inclined to think it was odd he'd even attempted to draw her portrait. After all, the two of them had only been in each other's company for less than a week when he'd sketched the picture.

After what felt like hours, a gentle expression softened her features, which in turn lifted the heavy weight bearing down on the wizard. Newt stepped closer to her, gingerly pulling her arm lower so he could also see the image.

"The only problem is," he said, gently placing a finger under her chin and lifting her line of sight to meet his. "I couldn't get that marvelous spark of ambition in your eyes just right…ruined the whole thing." The feeling from the lake returned as he watched her eyes well with tears.

When she broke the glance a soft, almost nervous chortle escaped her lips. "Again," Tina murmured, as she handed the drawing back. "You don't give yourself the credit you deserve."

Newt looked at the sketch he did a year ago the night he'd left New York; and in doing so fought the urge to frown. The longer he glared at the woman on the wrinkled page the more he recognized his depiction looked nothing like Tina. In truth, he was sure no charcoal sketch by even the most skilled artist, or even a photograph, could ever accurately capture Miss Goldstein and her radiance. As with all things, having a copy paled in comparison to the real thing. Anything but the real her would be overshadowed by the light that flowed from her.

Even so he placed it back on the shelf with the tack, to serve as a reminder how good it felt when he would eventually be in her company once more after his trip back home.

"Teenie, you down there?" Queenie's voice called from the top of the ladder.

"Yeah," Tina called back, drying her eyes quickly with the sleeves of her robe. "I'll be up in a minute."

A moment later there was a rustling at the top of the shack, and soon Jacob and Queenie appeared. She was still in her pajamas and robe like her sister, while Jacob's attire was exactly as it had been the day before with a few added wrinkles. The Muggle's eyes roamed over the interior with the hint of a smile beginning to take shape on his face.

"Hey, yeah. I remember this place." He looked at Newt. "All your animals are in here."

The wizard nodded. "That's right."

"Aw, honey," Queenie looped her arm through Jacobs excitedly. "Wait till you see 'em again." She glanced at Newt in such a way it was as if she was asking permission to view the beasts. The wizard eagerly obliged with a wave of his hand. As everyone filed out of the cramped interior of the tiny hut, Newt hurriedly stepped into his boots, tucked in his shirt, and threw on his waistcoat from the previous day before rejoining his friends outside.

"I've actually got someone to introduce - well, _reintroduce_ you to, Jacob," he said, leading them to the woven nest of Occamies.

As usual the serpentine birds squawked as their mother approached, eager for their breakfast. With his skillful hands, Newt reached into the bed of dried grass and scooped out one of the slender, feathery creatures. It chirped and sang in delight as the Magizoologist removed a large insect from one of his pockets. He dangled the bug by one of its spindly legs over the Occamy's head and, in an instant, it snapped up its meal, swallowing it whole. The Occamy coiled around Newt's hand and flapped its wings happily to thank him for the grub.

With his available hand, the wizard motioned for Jacob to come closer. "Your Occamy." Newt tilted his hand allowing the creature to slide into the Muggle's open palm.

"Mine…?" He looked confused for a moment before the memories in his mind came out of the fog and into view. "Oh…this is the little guy who hatched in the bank."

Newt smiled and nodded. "Jacob, meet Jacob."

Jacob looked up at him with surprise in his eyes, until they eventually fell back onto the Occamy in his hand. "You named him after me?" He sounded touched.

"It only seemed appropriate." Newt half-shrugged.

Jacob was the only Occamy with a name thus far. Sooner or later Newt would need to return the Occamies back to freedom in Asia. The creatures were just over a year old and starting to take flight. Eventually they would need wide-open skies – something he couldn't give them in his case. Naming them only made it that much harder for him when the time came to part ways, and on the chance he chose to keep one, little Jacob seemed to be the perfect candidate.

"That's great," Jacob said, eyes sparkling. "I'm honored."

Newt took little Jacob back from his friend and returned the creature to the nest with his brothers and sisters. He clapped his hands together to remove the grass shavings before placing them in his pockets. "Who would you all like to see next?" There were only a few creatures the group hadn't already met, but he always loved an opportunity to showcase his beloved beasts.

"Did you say something about dragons yesterday?" Tina asked looking intrigued.

Newt's eyes lit up. "Yes, of course! This way."

As he led his friends to the nearby enclosure he cautioned them about the jagged rocks that made up the terrain. Out of habit, the wizard fell upon his stomach when they reached the rim of the nest; the others hesitated to kneel for a closer look.

"Oh, they're beautiful," Queenie said breathlessly, her eyes glittering.

"Yes, but please don't touch them," Newt warned, reaching to catch Tina's outstretched hand before she could touch one.

"Sorry," she whispered.

He flashed her a forgiving smile and continued his teaching. "These are Hungarian Horntail eggs. You can tell by their unique shape and color."

"Do the markings mean anything?" Jacob asked, noticing the darker and lighter hued swirls on different eggs.

Newt bobbed his head. "The sort of deep red spirals indicate the gender of the dragon will be male. The cream markings mean—"

"It'll be female," Tina finished his sentence.

Newt looked at her and relished in the fact she was so captivated by the unborn creatures. "The, um, shells are the thinnest shell in existence. It isn't until the hatchling emerges that the pieces harden. Interestingly enough, the hardened shell casings are often used to make jewelry."

Queenie made a tiny gasp, "So when they say Horntail egg shell, it really is dragon egg fragments and not some silly name for a gemstone?"

Newt nodded.

Tina shifted beside him, moving from a kneeling position to lying just as he was, eyes sparkling in wonder. "So are you gonna keep 'em when they hatch?" she asked.

His lips formed into a hard line, and he shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. There's a group of wizards in Hungary who asked me to watch over the clutch until they hatch."

"Ain't they got a mother?" Jacob asked.

The wizard's eyes saddened. "Their mother was hunted and killed for her bronze horns." He would never understand the killing of magical creatures for selfish gain.

Queenie frowned. "That's horrible."

"Her nest was almost ransacked as well," Newt added. "Fortunately, the wizards were able to intervene before the poachers found the burrow."

"So what are these wizards you know planning to do with them?" Tina asked after a moment. There was a hint of concern in her voice, as if she was genuinely worried for the well-being of the unborn dragons.

"They are toying with the notion of using them as mounts. They think if riders can imprint with them as hatchlings, training them may be easier." Newt got to his feet as he finished talking, offering Tina a helping hand. She thanked him, and the two of them brushed the dirt from their clothes. "I might stay on for a while once they've hatched, but I won't be keeping them."

Even though it saddened him that he wouldn't be keeping the baby dragons, he was more intrigued to find out if the wizards would be successful in what they wanted to accomplish. Dragons were intelligent but rather brutish beasts; more often than not they did only as they pleased. Imprinting with hatchlings may very well be the key to getting them to cooperate at a higher capacity. Only time would tell.

Newt scratched the back of his head, thinking about who else he should show is friends and smiled.

"What?" Tina also smiled at him.

"Follow me."

There was a pep in his step as he led them to meet the newest member of his interspecies family. As they walked, he stopped to grab a rope with an assortment of dead squirrels hanging from it. Newt tossed it around his body without care, and it hung over him like a sash. Soon he led them to an enclosure of gigantic trees and a forest floor. The air turned cooler, shrouded from the warmth of the faux sunlight, and the earth gave way under their feet as they trekked deeper into the false woods. The trees seemed to go on for miles.

Newt stopped them just shy of a heaping pile of twigs and shrubs. "Do as I say," he cautioned them with his arm outstretched to keep them at a safe distance. He made a clicking sound using his tongue and cheek as he treaded closer. In front of them, the mound of leaves and branches stirred. Newt made the noise again, louder, and the pile of brush rustled.

"Come on," Newt murmured between clicks. He inched forward, still keeping his arms out, warning the others not to follow.

Suddenly a large eagle's head poked out from the clump of sticks. The creature immediately looked at Newt and cocked its head. The wizard grinned.

"That's it, Charlie," Newt coaxed the creature out by brandishing one of the dead mammals tied to him. "Come and meet Mum's friends."

The beast seemed hesitant and looked only at Newt, who continuously motioned for it to come closer. With a little more coaxing, and the offering of another squirrel, Charlie strutted out from his shelter to unveil his unusual body.

"What is that?" Jacob asked. Both his and Tina's bottom jaw went slack while Queenie beamed.

"He's a Hippogriff calf," Newt explained.

The wizard stepped slightly closer and eloquently bowed. He held the stance and waited until the animal did the same before stepping any nearer. The beast stood no taller than the middle of Newt's torso, and was beginning to shed his fluffy baby feathers on his head and wings. Newt tossed him one of the squirrels and Charlie skillfully caught it in his beak.

"He was my Christmas present this year," the Magizoologist smirked, allowing the Hippogriff to come to him first. "From my mother," he added rubbing the creature's neck gently.

Tina looked awestruck and eager. "Can we—"

Newt nodded. "Yes, but you must bow first, just as I did. Hippogriffs are very proud creatures, you see. Approaching one without proper etiquette is ill advised."

Thanks to his upbringing Newt's knowledge of Hippogriffs was extensive. He'd spent much of his life around them, and as such had acquired a vast understanding of them. He knew them to be the notoriously proud creatures they had a reputation for, but also found them to be extremely loyal beasts. Charlie was so far showing Newt his loyalty to him; an achievement the wizard spent the majority of the trip striving towards. The Hippogriff already trusted him enough to –after everyone had bowed – allow them to approach.

"He was a gift from your mother, you said?" Tina asked, fascinated by the creature. Newt took her hand and tenderly placed it on the animal's feathery head. Charlie cawed softly at the contact and rubbed into Tina's timid touch.

"Your mother breeds them," Queenie said reading Newt's mind. "And this one was a runt."

He nodded. "She knew I'd give him the attention his mother wouldn't. Hippogriffs usually only lay one egg, you see. Charlie here was a twin, but much smaller than his sister, Susan." Charlie nuzzled Newt's arm affectionately as the wizard continued to stroke the creature's feathers.

"I'm assuming you take after your mother?" Tina quipped with glee.

"To her delight and my father's dismay," he told her honestly.

Tina was still petting the creature's forehead as she spoke. "Why don't you get along with your father?"

Newt half shrugged, "It's more that we have less in common. My brother sort of set the bar high, and I disappointed him." He paused for a moment looking at his shoes. "He's far too kind to say it out right, though."

"Why would he be disappointed?" Jacob asked. "You published that book, and you do all this," he stretched his arms out, gesturing to the magical world around them.

"I'm not a war hero for one, nor was I at the top of my class. Theseus graduated Hogwarts, I got kicked out when I was halfway through my sixth year," he told the Muggle.

Newt was in no way upset with his father, nor did he think any less of him. He knew his dad loved him and would always be proud of him, just not in the way he was with Theseus. It was the way it was, and that didn't bother Newt. The same came with his brother. Theseus had always been the strapping big brother to Newt: always protective of his younger, lanky brother who kept creatures under his bed as a child. Theseus and Newt were as different as chalk and cheese, but that never got between them.

He tossed another small animal in the air for Charlie to catch. "Good boy," he praised, smoothing out the creature's feathers. The Hippogriff cawed and squawked again, starting to sound irritated. All the attention seemed to be getting to him.

"Shall we go back topside?" Newt suggested, not wanting to stress the Hippogriff any farther. "It is Christmas morning after all."

Newt tossed one last squirrel for Charlie to run after. He squawked and trotted after his meal, wings spread out. With his new baby content the wizard led them back to the shack, moving through the trees with ease. He walked with a smirk on his face, thriving in the company of his friends and in their astonishment of his creatures. The interaction with Charlie had gone over splendidly. Hippogriffs were sometimes difficult creatures to show off to a crowd of people given their prideful personalities. Much to Newt's delight, Charlie had done exceptionally well meeting strangers.

When they reached the shack, Newt slung the rope of dead animals off and onto a hook by the door before proceeding inside with the others. Had the wizard foreseen having so many visitors in his case, he may have thought to fashion a set of sturdier, perhaps even wider, stairs out of his case instead of a measly ladder. They each took turns venturing up the narrow rungs, Jacob having the most issues upon his exit, until they were all once more in the Goldstein apartment.

The sun filled the sitting room and the fire was burning in an attempt to remove the chill that lingered in the air. All the festive candles were lit and flickering with delight, while coffee brewed of its own accord on the stove. Holiday music played along with the soft bubble of the coffeepot that filled the room with its rich and heavy aroma. Jacob stood across the room as Newt emerged from his magical case – securely locking the latches. With the heel of his boot, he gently slid it under the sofa safely out of the away, and with his wand casted a quick charm causing a rope to coil around it. Queenie soon slipped out from behind the closed doors of her and her sister's room wearing a velvet green dress with beadwork and holly once again faceted in her golden curls. The blonde-haired witch looked as though she was some sort of Christmas nymph. Even her red lipstick matched her shoes.

She waltzed over to Jacob, who was once more struck dumb by her radiance. "You look—" he swallowed nervously.

Queenie giggled and rubbed her nose on his. "Thanks, sweetie."

Tina appeared a few moments later, dressed in an elegant red blouse with loose fitting gray slacks. She too was wearing lipstick, though in a much softer shade than her sister, as well as a piece of holly where her hair was pinned back; all undoubtedly Queenie's doing. Newt couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. She didn't seem to notice, however, and walked directly to the coat rack,throwing hers on.

"I have a gift for you, Newt. But it's not here," Tina removed his blue coat and handed it to him.

"You're gonna love it!" Queenie almost shouted.

The sudden commotion had Newt somewhat jumbled. "Where exactly is it?" He easily slipped into his overcoat and reached for his case.

"No," Tina stopped him. "Queenie and Jacob can handle that. We won't be gone long."

Before he could cite the conditions under which he was allowed to have the case with him in the first place, Tina grabbed hold of him. As she did, the two of them were instantaneously transported to a place Newt only guessed was upstate New York. Trees vacant of leaves surrounded them instead of the skyscrapers of the city, and the snow was deep enough to touch their ankles. The day was bright, sunny, clear for a winter's day, and blessedly free of wind. Through squinted eyes he could make out the mischievous smirk on Tina's face as she stood across from him with her hands buried in her pockets.

"This way," she inclined her head toward a denser grove of trees.

"I really should have brought my case," Newt commented after several minutes of stomping through the snow. His words came out in a peevish tone, which he hadn't fully intended. "It's just, if MACUSA finds out…" he spoke in a less harsh manner.

"My sister and Jacob will make sure everything is under control," Tina assured him. She was so carefree and jovial that Newt didn't want to press harder and spoil her mood.

"Can I at least know where we are going?"

Tina remained steadfast. "Nope. It's part of the surprise."

Newt pursed his lips and kept pace with Tina. Soon the thick snow under their feet melted away and turned to damp earth. The air seemed to rise in temperature as they continued their hike. Newt was savvy enough to note that the new climate was due to some sort of enchantment, similar to the ones he used on his enclosures, but had no idea why one was being used.

"Just up here," Tina said eagerly.

The trees began to part as the couple stumbled upon a rocky hillside. At its base was a dark break in the stone that resembled the mouth of a cave, which seemed to be their destination. Tina stood next to the threshold of the cavern, motioning for Newt to enter first. The Magizoologist didn't hesitate; his anxiousness quickly melded into intrigue upon seeing the cave. He considered himself somewhat of an expert at cave exploration; after all, he'd ventured into countless dens and hollows in search of magical creatures, knowing not what awaited him. This time he knew that whatever was dwelling inside wouldn't do him harm, on account Tina was the one to lead him there in the first place.

The mouth of the grotto was nothing that he hadn't seen a hundred times over; damp, cold and riddled with rock formations. If it wasn't for the slight glow of light coming from deeper within the cave, their path would have been difficult to tread. Curiosity pulled Newt farther into the depths of the cavern, and the closer he moved to the light, the more he could feel a warm breeze sweep over his hair. The moist air grew arid and the light grew brighter. Suddenly it was as if he'd stepped into a vast desert. The sight pulled at a memory, and it only took him a moment to realize why and what Tina's gift was to him.

She was lingering behind him, her eyes brimming with happy tears as she watched the realization strike him. Newt was about to speak when something nuzzled his back gently. The wizard slowly spun around to find, in all his magnificence, his Thunderbird. Frank squawked happily, flapping his massive wings in excitement.

In that moment, Newt struggled to find his words. He had only dreamed of seeing Frank again – healthy and free, but there he was. The Magizoologist wasn't able to fight the tears in his eyes - they fell down his cheek freely and full of joy.

"Hello, old friend," he murmured, rubbing his hand through the thick golden fathers while resting his forehead against the creature. Frank didn't move for the longest time, just letting Newt tenderly stroke his neck and nuzzle him. Affection flowed through both of them.

After a time, Tina approached and ran a gentle hand through Frank's dense feathers. Newt watched her with a warm heart, tears still in his eyes. She had not only managed to gain the Thunderbird's trust, but had gone above and beyond his expectations when he'd asked her to look out for the large bird.

"It wasn't long after you left we caught wind that Frank had found this place," Tina explained to Newt, still gingerly caressing the animal's neck. "I got in touch with some wizards and witches at work who, when I told them we needed to make a safe place for Newt Scamander's Thunderbird, Frank, to live, jumped at the opportunity," she smiled.

There was just the faintest trace of tears left in her eyes, unlike Newt. He swallowed and had to wipe the tears away with his coat sleeve before he could return the grin.

"It might not be Arizona, but at least he can stay in here when the weather is colder." Tina glanced at the sunny vastness around her.

"This…" Newt couldn't think of a way eloquent enough to express the level of emotion he was feeling. "Thank you," he told her. It wasn't a good enough response to express how he felt. An overwhelming mix of admiration, gratitude, and _affection_ crashed into him and he couldn't think of a single phrase to sum them up equally. "Really, Tina. I—"

"I know," she gave a small chuckle.

Somehow he knew she could tell what he was feeling. Actions so often spoke louder than words. Surely she'd gathered from his tears and speechlessness just how elated he was.

What a Christmas it was turning out to be; the best in recent memory. His mother had given him a Hippogriff fledgling, he spent the Eve in the company of friends he admired and cared about, and Tina's gift to him was Frank and his wonderful new home. There was no better gift than knowing his creatures were safe and free.

When the initial shock had worn off, and the two of them had regained composure, Tina took the liberty of showing Newt all the features of Frank's cave. There wasn't anything she and her friends had missed; from wide-open faux skies that mimicked the hours outside, to the half-dozen lofty rock formations the Thunderbird could perch on - there was even a small canyon with a river flowing at the bottom. Native plants from the deserts of Arizona sprouted sporadically across the gritty earth. Their stroll about the cave swept well into the early afternoon, with Frank never straying too far. The creature displayed remarkable kinship and delight at sharing his cave with the two of them. Frank's story had had a happy ending, from the whips and chains of Egypt to living like a king in upstate New York. It filled Newt's heart with an incomprehensible amount of joy.

"We should be heading back," Tina suggested a while later.

The pair of them sat at the precipice of the canyon, feet dangling without care, watching the Thunderbird soar between the cliffs. He would have remained in the cave with Tina and Frank all day if he could have, but Newt knew she was right. He'd already been away from his case longer than he should have been. Perhaps that was the reason Tina was so adamant it stay behind; she knew it was the only thing that would stop him from spending his Christmas in the cave. Clever Tina.

"Probably best," Newt agreed with a sigh.

Frank flew overhead as the witch and wizard got to their feet, landing on a plateau of sand-colored stone. He cawed and cooed as Newt approached to issue his goodbye – pressing his forehead to the animal's beak. Newt embraced the large bird as best he could, tangling his fingers in its cream and gold feathers. "Goodbye, Frank," he told the creature as he pulled away. "Tina is absolutely magnificent, so don't give her any trouble, okay?"

Frank squawked loudly as if to agree, flapping his massive wings, and took flight once more to land on a higher rock formation. Newt stepped back, keeping his focus on the creature - not noticing Tina walk up beside him with her wand already in hand. It wasn't until he felt her hand take his that his gaze turned to her, and once again his eyes swelled with tears. She offered him an understanding smile and, in a flash, the cave with Frank was gone.

"Oh!" Queenie stood up quickly from where she was sitting on the floor with Jacob, unwrapping presents. "You're back." She ran to Newt. "You loved it," she grinned. "More than that, you were speechless!" she gave her sister a knowing look and turned back to Newt, "You're a sweetie."

Newt swore he saw Queenie wink at Tina, but the gesture happened so fast he wasn't sure; his eyes were still too puffy with emotion.

"Opening gifts?" Tina asked, directing the conversation away from herself and Newt. "Did you like what I got you?"

"Of course!" the blonde bubbled. "I knew I would."

Tina teasingly rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'll never be able to surprise you, will I?"

Queenie wrinkled her nose and smirked, "Nh-uh."

The sisters' playful exchange suddenly made Newt aware that he'd only brought a gift for Tina. In his determination to give her his book, he'd neglected to bring a gift for Queenie - or Jacob, for that matter. New York was filled with thousands of shops, but it was Christmas. None of them would be open. There was nothing he could do, and he frowned.

"It's okay," Queenie suddenly said with an unconcerned shrug. "You made Teenie happy. That's a gift enough for me." She gave him a friendly peck on the cheek and returned to the floor with Jacob by the tree.

"There's still some breakfast on the stove if you both are hungry," Jacob pointed.

"He made cinnamon rolls!" Queenie added.

The fragrant smelling pastries made Newt's stomach rumble. Tina was at them first, having already tossed her coat over one of the chairs. She easily scooped the sticky bun onto a plate and asked if Newt wanted one.

"Please," he shrugged out of his overcoat, his mouth watering.

Like the Christmas cookies from the night before, Jacob's cinnamon rolls were exquisite. They were flaky, melt in your mouth good - with just the right about of icing to give them that extra sweetness.

* * *

 **(A/N): What did ya think?**


	5. The Letter

**Chapter Five**  
 **The Letter**

Their Christmas afternoon was very different from their Christmas Eve. It was spent lazily, with a warm fire and hot drinks while music played from the radio on the mantle. Newt would have changed nothing about it. Being with his friends gave him a different feeling than the one he experienced being around magical creatures. It was a sensation he was still trying to understand, but he knew he liked it. Neither Hogwarts and its many students nor the Ministry and all its employees had ever provided him with what he'd found in Tina, Queenie, and Jacob.

Newt sipped his tea with a smile upon his face. He wasn't looking at anyone or anything in particular, his gaze merely wandered with his mind; Tina noticed though.

"What is it?" she asked, one eyebrow arched slightly.

His head swayed back and forth a little. "Nothing," he murmured, meeting her gaze. "I'm just happy is all."

Neither of them looked away from each other until a flutter at the window broke their gaze.

"That's odd, we don't usually get mail on Christmas, do we?" Tina asked her sister.

Queenie hopped up to retrieve the letter from the owl's beak as it perched outside the window on the ledge. The bird looked exhausted when it flitted into the room from the window. She thanked the bird – feeding it a crust of bread and patting it gently on its head.

"It's for Newt," she said, reading the envelope.

The wizard quickly got to his feet – almost spilling his tea as he did. There was a hard line of befuddlement on his brow. What could be so urgent it needs my attention on Christmas Day?

There was a postmark from Hungary, and the destination address had been changed multiple times, beginning with his office at the Ministry and finally the Goldstein's residence. He broke the seal and quietly read the letter to himself.

"What's it say?" Tina asked.

Newt swallowed and suddenly his face was an ashen, ghostly white color, and he felt physically ill. "Another Horntail mother has been killed."

Queenie covered her mouth in surprise. "How awful."

The wizard felt as though all the happiness in him had vanished. "There are four more eggs they want me to take care of." He felt his heart sink. Not only did the letter bring him terrible news, it also meant he couldn't stay with them any longer. "They need me as soon as possible," he looked to Tina. "I'm sorry; I wasn't planning on returning for a few more days."

"It's okay," she flashed him a quick, sad smile. "Those dragons need a mother, and who better than you?"

Newt was more than heart-broken – _crushed_ seemed more fitting; it wasn't in him to abandon creatures when they were in need. As much as he wanted to stay in the serenity of his friends' company drinking tea and eating pastries, what choice did he have but to cut his trip short?

"I am so sorry, Tina," he said again.

She maintained an impressive façade, but it didn't fool Newt. The ambitious twinkle in her eyes he loved so much was clouded by the sadness she felt. The whole aura of the room had been altered; the apartment seemed colder and the lights glittered duller. Even the radio sang a somber tune that farther drew them into their solemn emotions.

"Maybe you could come back for another holiday," Queenie said in an uplifting tone, attempting to shift the mood of the room. "Valentine's Day is in a couple months," she nudged Tina with her elbow.

Newt was too busy putting on his coat and gathering his case to pay any attention to Queenie's little hint. He was rather beside himself; the dragon killings were getting out of hand and there wasn't much anyone could do to stop the poaching. It was difficult for him not to dwell on the tragedy, but he did his best to push the issue to the back of his mind while he was still in the presence of his friends.

"Let me at least take you to MACUSA. There's a direct line to the Ministry of Magic via the Floo System." Tina offered in a disheartening monotone. "Foreigners need a pass, but I can pull a few strings…get you where you need to be faster."

"Thank you, Tina." Newt's tone matched hers.

The wizard never would have thought to use that magical form of transportation to get where he needed to be so quickly. He admittedly was trying to figure out if he possessed enough skill to Apparate all the way to Hungary from the living room of the Goldstein's apartment. Tina's suggestion was a much better and safer option.

She sauntered over to put her coat back on while Queenie and Jacob stood hand in hand to say goodbye.

Newt was always terrible with farewells. "This uh," he tripped over his words, unsure how to express what the past several hours had meant to him. "This has been the best holiday I've had for some time," he smiled at the two of them compassionately. "I wish you two all the best. Really."

Queenie reached out and pulled him into an embrace. This time Newt was happy to return the tight hug. "You are too sweet." Her voice cracked in silent sobs. "Don't wait so long to come back next time, okay?"

"I won't," he assured her as she pulled away with a sad smile. He'd remember to write, too. No more acting as though he didn't have a good enough reason to visit, either.

"I'm glad you got your bakery, Jacob." Newt said, turning to the Muggle.

Jacob swooped in and hugged the wizard tightly as well. The force of the embrace almost knocked the two of them to the ground, and the wizard let out a soft chuckle.

"I couldn't have done it without you, pal." Newt attempted to feign a confused expression as Jacob released him.

"I figured it out this morning with the Occamies." He patted Newt's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Newt recalled why he was always bad at good-byes; it was because he hated them. They seemed so final and sad even if it was only for a little while.

Tina had not said a word during the farewells; she stayed close to the door with her head down, twiddling her fingers. It saddened Newt to see her like that. Nevertheless, duty called. He slowly paced over to her and held up his arm for her to take.

"You take care of those dragons!" Jacob shouted as Newt and Tina disapparated out of the apartment.

They appeared a block away from MACUSA, in an abandoned alleyway. The sidewalks were wet from where the sun had melted the snow, making their walk easier. No breeze carried through the air; it was just as still and as calm as the streets. Every so often, a car or lone civilian would ramble past on their way somewhere, but everyone else was tucked away spending their Christmas morning with the people they cared about.

The inside of the Magical Congress building was practically as barren as the streets outside. It was a vastly different sight from his last trip inside the ostentatious building; the usual rush dwindled to just a handful of house elves and goblins going about their usual duties. Between the enormous columns topped with gilded eagles stood a massive Christmas tree, decorated in all golden ornaments to match the rest of the interior. There were garlands twisted around every railing and dangled from every ledge, while overhead hundreds of candles floated, much like the ones in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Newt could even hear a piano playing soft festive hymns which echoed throughout the empty lobby.

The wizard occupied his mind with the cheerful decor as Tina led him near the back of the open area. Her arm was still looped with his as they strode deeper into the building, and eventually they came upon an archway that opened into yet another wide-open room. Just outside the threshold sat a goblin with a log book.

"Goldstein? You ain't workin' today."

"Mr. Scamander needs to get back to the Ministry," she told the creature.

The goblin eyed Newt suspiciously. "He got a Floo Pass?"

"It's an emergency!" Tina huffed.

The goblin clenched his jaw, leering at the both of them with black, beady eyes. "Fine, but if there's an inquiry, I'm gonna sing like a canary."

Tina rolled her eyes, mumbling something about the creature being overzealous, and pulled Newt into the adjoining room.

Lining the walls were massive fireplaces one after another, each bearing a brass plate marking where it would lead. No tree or garland could hide the bleakness of the vacant room, which gave Newt little to distract him as they continued their walk to the right fireplace. The room was dimly lit, which rendered it difficult to make out the various inscriptions above each hearth, but eventually they found the one they needed.

Tina's arm limply fell away from his as she stood leering at the fireplace in front of them, not saying a word. Newt's heart was beating rapidly, and he wished for her to utter something. Just because she knew she couldn't object to him leaving didn't mean she wasn't hurting; and the thought sickened him. Long good-byes so often hurt deeper than quick ones. Maybe, he thought. It's best not to drag it out.

Without speaking he grabbed a handful of Floo powder and took a step toward the fireplace, but a forceful tug on his sleeve drew him back. Tina held the blue fabric firmly, and Newt dropped the dust back into the container again. Her strong façade had fallen to reveal the tears she had been fighting since they left the apartment. She didn't dare let them fall - she was much too strong for that - but they swelled enough for Newt to notice them from where he stood.

Newt carefully pulled away from her grip and took her hand in his. He stepped close to her and met her eyes.

"Happy Christmas, Tina," he murmured, not looking away for a second. He wanted to soak up all he could of her. The way she looked and smelled, the way her dark hair so beautifully contrasted her porcelain skin, and the way her molten brown eyes gleamed in the faintest of light.

A single tear slid down her cheek "Merry Christmas, Newt."

Gently, he brushed it from her face. She smiled at his tender touch and leant into his calloused hand. Newt delicately planted a kiss on her forehead and lingered there; eyes shut, heart pounding, completely engulfed in emotion. In that moment everything became clear to him. Never again would he be away from her as long as he had been. She put to rest every insecurity that had ever dwelled within him, and put together his broken pieces to make him feel whole. As long as she wanted him near, he would forever come running.

"Maybe," he said softly, lips still brushing her skin as he spoke. "If I can, I'll poof back in for New Year." He met her gaze once again to find a smile and her welling tears. She laughed.

"I'd like that."

He touched her face again, and she held his hand there with her own. There was truth in touch, more than in sight, and definitely more than in speech. It was a language often hard to understand, but the first one learned by all. With touch, one could express a level of emotion no amount of words could explain. With her hand against his he knew, she knew, and that was all that mattered.

As Newt began to step backward into the fireplace he tried to memorize every detail of the moment so the picture would remain in his mind until he could return. His heart ached, but he promised himself to return as soon as he could. Neither of them looked away, holding their affectionate gaze until, in a burst of green light, Newt was back at the Ministry, thousands of miles away from Tina.

* * *

 **(A/N:) The end! The story that follows this one is titled "Drink With Me" if you are keeping up with the series.**

 **You can also follow me on tumblr fandom-non-sense for updates on my writing!**


End file.
